


Siirtokunta 121

by toyhto



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Jim ja Spock tapaavat planeetalla, jossa hiekka on punaista ja vesi on loppumassa.





	Siirtokunta 121

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toivomusluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/gifts).



> Olen salaa melko pessimistinen tyyppi ja siksi Star Trek TOS:n osalta olen välillä tuntenut lievää turhautumista osittain melko optimistisiin tulevaisuudenkuviin. Tässä tarinassa sain vihdoin vähän revitellä näillä fiiliksillä. Ja tietysti slow burnilla. Niin kuin aina. Jos slow burnilla voi revitellä. Tämä on one-shot ja minua voi moikata vaikka [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com), jossa rebloggaan (edelleen!) huomattavia määriä erään James T. Kirkin naamakuvia.
> 
> Tagasin tämän tarinan sekä TOS:iin että AOS:iin - omat headcanonini ja sympatiani ovat enemmän TOS:n suunnalla, mutta tämä on sen verran AU että tätä voinee lukea oikein mainiosti myös AOS-fiilisten pohjalta, jos vain kestää sen että Jimin silmät ovat ruskeat ;)
> 
> Omistettu toverille suomenkielisessä K/S-shippauksessa eli toivomusluulle!

Aamuisin hän katseli lasin läpi, kuinka kapteeni käveli muiden ihmisten joukossa kasvihuoneille. Hiekka narisi hänen toimistonsa nurkissa ja neljäs lattialauta vingahti aina kun hän käveli sen yli, ja niinpä hän yleensä pysähtyi ikkunan viereen ja katseli kunnes kävelijät katosivat näkyvistä. Tähän aikaan aamusta lähimmän tähden valo osui planeetan pintaan noin kolmenkymmenenyhden asteen kulmassa ja taittui ikkunan pölyhiukkasista. Ihmisen varjo huojui tämän rinnalla punaisella hiekalla ja jäljitteli hiukan nykiviä liikkeitä.  
  
Luultavasti ihminen oli väsynyt. Niin sen oli pakko olla: planeetan ilmasto-olosuhteet olivat huomattavan sopimattomat ihmisfysiologialle. Sitä hän oli ensimmäiseksi ajatellut, kun Vulkanin tiedeakatemia oli ilmoittanut hänelle siirrosta neuvonantotehtäviin Maan uusimmassa siirtokunnassa. Ääneen hän oli sanonut, että kenties olisi loogista valita tehtävään joku, jolla oli kokemusta diplomatiasta. _Tehtävä ei edellytä diplomatiaa_ , hänelle oli sanottu, _ja sinulla on kokemusta ihmisten kanssa kommunikoinnista_. Kahden päivän päästä hän oli lähtenyt.  
  
Hän seisoi ikkunan vieressä, kunnes ilmassa leijuva punainen hiekka oli peittänyt viimeisen kävelijän näkyvistä. Jo muutaman kerran hän oli huomannut pohtivansa, että kenties olisi syytä lähettää tiedeakatemiaan viesti ja kertoa, että nämä olivat erehtyneet. Tämä tehtävä todellakin vaati diplomatiaa. Sitten hän oli hämmästynyt omaa röyhkeyttään ja pohtinut seuraavaksi, oliko ihmisten parissa asuminen jo vaikuttanut negatiivisesti hänen ajattelukykyynsä. Toisaalta sekin vaikutti epätodennäköiseltä, koska hän ei juurikaan ollut tekemisissä ihmisten kanssa, mikä kenties oli myös koko ongelman ydin.  
  
Siirtokunnan edellinen kapteeni oli ollut ihmiseksi kohtuullisen järkevä. Hän oli pystynyt puhumaan miehelle ja tämä oli kuunnellut häntä ja ilmaissut kyvyttömyytensä seurata hänen loogisia ajatusketjujaan selkeillä kysymyksillä. Toisinaan hän oli nähnyt kapteeni Piken kasvoista, että tämä oli eri mieltä hänen kanssaan, mutta silti heidän tapaamisensa olivat aina pysyneet miellyttävän neutraaleina. Hän oli antanut kapteenille neuvoja siitä, millaisilla periaatteilla ihmisten olisi mahdollista elää tällä kuivalla ja kuumalla ja loogisesti ajateltuna ihmisille lähes asumiskelvottomalla planeetalla, ja kapteeni oli toteuttanut hänen neuvojaan näennäisen summittaisesti, mikä oli ilmeisesti johtunut pääasiassa määrärahojen puutteesta. Hän oli kokenut lähes harmistusta, kun kapteeni oli menehtynyt hiekkamyrskyssä kolme kuukautta ja seitsemäntoista päivää sitten.  
  
Kapteeni Pike oli haudattu hieman kaupungin ulkopuolelle, lähelle myrskyssä tuhoutunutta kasvihuonetta. Uusi kapteeni oli tullut vasta kolmenkymmenenneljän päivän päästä. Siihen saakka vastuussa oli ollut luutnantti Uhura, joka oli istunut tuossa pöydän toisella laidalla monena iltana, juonut lasin viiniä ja puhunut siirtokunnan asioista kunnes jostain täysin käsittämättömästä syystä oli vaihtanut aiheen runouteen. Hän oli oppinut kunnioittamaan luutnantin näkemyksiä sekä avaruusympäristöpoliittisista kysymyksistä että vanhasta runoudesta. Luutnantti tunsi hiukan jopa vulkanilaista runoutta vaikka olikin perehtynyt erityisesti eräisiin 2100-luvun ihmisrunoilijoihin, jotka olivat kirjoittaneet ennen kaikkea maailmankaikkeuden suhteellisesta suuruudesta, ihmisen yksilöllisestä vastuusta ja siitä, kuinka jokaisen tuli realistisesti harkita tekojensa vaikutuksia ja käytettävissä olevien resurssien määrää. Runoilijat toki olivat ilmaisseet asian hiukan… runollisemmin.  
  
”Pidät hänestä varmasti”, Uhura oli sanonut viimeisenä iltana ennen kuin uusi kapteeni oli saapunut siirtokuntaan. ”Olin hänen kanssaan samaan aikaan Akatemiassa. Hän oli koko ajan nenä kiinni kirjassa, yritti opetella kaikki mahdolliset asiat avaruudesta. Luulin että hän päätyisi ennen pitkää tähtialuksen kapteeniksi, mutta ehkä häntä tarvittiin kipeämmin tänne.”  
  
Siinä vaiheessa planeetan alun perinkin niukkia luonnonvaroja oli käytetty niin epäloogisesti, että siirtokunta olisi kaivannut lähinnä huolellista evakuointisuunnitelmaa. Hän oli sanonut sen uudelle kapteenille seuraavana päivänä, heti sen jälkeen, kun kapteeni oli yrittänyt kätellä häntä ja sitten päätynyt taputtamaan häntä olkapäälle. _Suosittelen että siirtokunta suljetaan_ , hän oli sanonut, ja jokin kapteenin katseessa oli muuttunut, vaikka kyse oli ollut vain saatavilla oleviin huomioihin pohjautuvasta johtopäätöksestä. Sen jälkeen kapteeni ei ollut suostunut keskustelemaan hänen kanssaan pidempään kuin noin viisikymmentäkaksi sekuntia kerrallaan, ja nekin keskustelut olivat koostuneet pääasiassa siitä, miten hän huomautti olevansa täällä tarjotakseen neuvoja siirtokunnan asioissa ja kapteeni sanoi, ettei kaivannut neuvoja siitä miten heidän pitäisi luovuttaa.  
  
Kävelijöiden jäljessä leijunut hiekka oli jo laskeutunut, kun hän sulki oven ja astui kadulle. Täällä vuorokausi oli lyhempi kuin Vulkanissa, mutta siitä huolimatta aika tuntui kuluvan hitaammin, niin epäloogista kuin se olikin. Hän päätti tehdä noin kahdeksan kilometrin ja kolmensadan metrin mittaisen kävelyretken kaupungin ulkopuolelle. Kotona hän olisi pitänyt sellaista ajanhukkana, mutta hän oli jo päivittänyt ja tarkistanut kaikki laskelmansa siitä, kuinka kauan planeetan vesivarannot riittäisivät nykyisellä käytöllä. Hän oli tehnyt arvioita vedenkäytön tehostamisesta ja sen jälkeen laskenut, milloin ja kuinka tehokkaasti väestöä pitäisi ryhtyä evakuoimaan, mikäli siirtokuntaan ei tuotaisi vettä tai ruokaa muualta. Kapteeni ei suostunut keskustelemaan mistään näistä seikoista hänen kanssaan.  
  
Hän käveli kaupungin laidalle ja yritti olla ajattelematta kapteenia. Kenties Maan Tähtiakatemia oli tehnyt arviointivirheen nimittäessään sellaisen henkilön niin vastuulliseen asemaan. James T. Kirk vaikutti paljon itsepäisemmältä ja tunteellisemmalta kuin kapteeni Pike oli ollut, ja tämäkin oli toisinaan hymyillyt huomautukselle, jossa ei todellakaan ollut ollut mitään niin sanotusti hauskaa. Joka aamu kapteeni Kirk käveli siirtokunnan asukkaiden kanssa kasvihuoneille ja työskenteli siellä iltaan saakka, vaikka se ei kuulunut kapteenin tehtäviin. Ja kun Spock oli neljännen kerran sanonut ohikävelevälle kapteenille, että ihmisten oli mahdotonta jatkaa asutusta planeetalla nykyisellä teknologialla ja menetelmillä, kapteeni oli vastannut hänelle, ettei uskonut mahdottomiin tilanteisiin. Hän oli hämmentynyt niin pahasti ettei ollut tajunnut edes huomauttaa, ettei kyse ollut uskosta vaan tosiseikoista. Sinä iltana hän oli katsonut ikkunansa läpi, kuinka kapteeni käveli joukkonsa keskellä yhtä hikisenä ja väsyneenä kuin muutkin, ja hän oli kokenut jotain, jota luutnantti Uhura olisi luultavasti nimittänyt koti-ikäväksi.  
  
Hän käveli seitsemänkymmenenkolmen metrin päähän lähimmästä kasvihuoneesta ja vaihtoi sitten suuntaa. Kasvihuoneet oli asetettu hiukan kaupungin ulkopuolelle ja keskimäärin kahden kilometrin ja sadan viidentoista metrin päähän toisistaan, jotta planeetalla epäsäännöllisesti mutta tiheästi esiintyvät hiekkamyrskyt eivät tuhoaisi kaikkia samalla kertaa. Hän ei tiennyt, missä kasvihuoneessa kapteeni oli päättänyt työskennellä tänään, joten oli loogista kiertää kaikki kohtuullisen välimatkan päästä. Hän ei missään tapauksessa halunnut altistua kapteenin tunteellisille ilmauksille enempää kuin oli pakko.  
  
Kun hän palasi takaisin kaupunkiin, punainen hiekka alkoi taas nousta yltyvän tuulen mukana ilmaan noin viidenkymmenenkolmen sentin korkeuteen saakka. Hän veti oven kiinni. Hiekka narskui oven välissä ja putosi kynnykselle, ja hän tuijotti sitä kauemmin kuin olisi ollut loogista. Jotain pitäisi tehdä. Hänen olisi pakko yrittää taas keskustella kapteenin kanssa. Kenties hän voisi meditoida ennen sitä jotta kestäisi paremmin kapteenin tunteelliset mielenilmaukset ja epämiellyttävän ihmismäisen itsepäisyyden. Hänen pitäisi saada kapteeni ymmärtämään, että mikäli mikään ei muuttuisi, planeetan vesivarat loppuisivat noin neljänkymmenenkahdeksan päivän päästä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kapteeni Kirk näytti siltä että aikoi kävellä hänen ohitseen. Hän otti askeleen kohti miestä ja tämän paljas rintakehä kohosi ja laski äänekkään hengähdyksen mukana. Kapteenin ilmeestä päätellen eleellä oli jokin ihmisille ymmärrettävä sosiaalinen merkitys.  
  
”Kapteeni”, hän sanoi, kun ihminen pysähtyi hänen eteensä, ”haluaisin keskustella kanssanne.”  
  
”Spock”, kapteeni sanoi ja pyyhki otsaansa kädenselällään. ”Minulla on oikeastaan kiire.”  
  
”Tehtäväni vaatii –”  
  
”Sinä haluat vain kertoa siitä miten vesi on lopussa”, kapteeni sanoi, ”ja miten täällä ei voi elää, ja miten meidän olisi jo oikeastaan pitänyt häipyä.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Kapteeni katseli häntä tarkkaavaisesti niin kuin olisi odottanut häneltä jotakin tunteellista reaktiota. Hän huomasi toivovansa että olisi kieltäytynyt tästä nimenomaisesta tehtävästä.  
  
”Olisin ilmaissut sen jollain toisella tavalla”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kuule”, kapteeni sanoi ja nosti kätensä niin kuin olisi aikonut taputtaa häntä olkapäälle. Hän otti askeleen kauemmas ja hiekka nousi ilmaan hänen ympärillään. ”Selvä”, kapteeni sanoi ja tarttui vasemmalla kädellään oikeaan ranteeseensa. ”Viisi minuuttia. Saat viisi minuuttia aikaa kertoa miten mitään ei ole tehtävissä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Kapteeni seurasi häntä pois kadulta ja sisään huoneeseen, jota Vulkanin tiedeakatemia oli kutsunut hänen toimistokseen. Hän asettui tietokoneensa viereen ja kapteeni pysähtyi epämiellyttävän lähelle häntä.  
  
”Mitään ei ole tehtävissä”, hän sanoi.  
  
Kapteeni avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hän odotti jotain terävää ja epäloogista vastausta, mutta kapteeni vetikin huoneen reunaan sijoitetun tuolin lähemmäs itseään ja istuutui sille. Hän katseli, kuinka kapteenin olkapäät asettuivat kaksi ja puoli senttimetriä aiempaa alemmas. Tuolilla istuessaan kapteeni näytti pienemmältä ja väsyneemmältä. Oli melkein mahdotonta uskoa, että noin tunteellinen ja varaukseton olento oli tosiaan nimitetty siirtokunnan johtoon.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään. ”Anteeksi?”  
  
”Sinä tuijotit minua”, kapteeni sanoi ja nosti toisen reiden toisen päälle. Toinen kapteenin lahkeista oli revennyt polven kohdalta. ”Sinä tuijotat minua edelleen.”  
  
Hän käänsi katseensa kohti ikkunaa. Kadulla valo alkoi hiipua ja aurinkopaneelijärjestelmän tuottama himmeä valaistus sai hiekan näyttämään melkein harmaalta.  
  
”Spock”, ihminen sanoi ja hengitti ulos äänekkäämmin kuin olisi ollut tarpeellista, ”kyllä minä tajuan ettei meidän pitäisi olla täällä. Mutta en mahda sille mitään. Niin että jos voit sanoa minulle jotain mistä on hyötyä, ole kiltti ja sano. Ja muussa tapauksessa anna minun vain tehdä työni.”  
  
Hän asetteli tuolin kapteenin eteen ja istuutui sille. ”Kuinka niin ette mahda sille mitään?”  
  
”Tämä on pakko saada toimimaan. Emme voi palata Maahan.”  
  
”Kapteeni Kirk –”  
  
”Jim”, ihminen sanoi ja katsoi häntä pää kallistettuna noin kaksikymmentäkolme astetta oikean olkapään suuntaan. ”Voit yhtä hyvin sanoa minua Jimiksi.”  
  
Hän rypisti otsaansa. ”Asemasi –”  
  
”Me olemme kahdestaan”, ihminen sanoi ja viittasi taakseen, ”ovi on kiinni ja lähin tähtiasema olisi kahden päivän matkan päässä, vaikka meillä olisi alus joka kykenisi poimuajoon. Kukaan Maassa tuskin muistaa enää edes minun nimeäni. Voit oikein hyvin unohtaa _asemani._ Paitsi jos aiot inttää vastaan.”  
  
Hän rypisti otsaansa. Kapteeni Kirk nuolaisi ylähuultaan ja hymyili sitten hänelle täysin epäjohdonmukaisesti.  
  
”Se oli vitsi”, kapteeni sanoi noin seitsemän sekunnin hiljaisuuden jälkeen, ”yritin vitsailla. Se ei taida olla sinun juttusi.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, hän sanoi, ”minä olen vulkanilainen.”  
  
”Tiedän sen”, kapteeni sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”tiedän sen oikein hyvin. Kuule, seitsemän tunnin päästä minun pitää lähteä takaisin kasvihuoneille, ja rehellisesti sanottuna kaipaisin vähän unta.”  
  
”Kasvihuoneella työskenteleminen ei kuulu tehtäviisi.”  
  
”Mitä muuta tekemistä täällä on?” kapteeni kysyi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi odottanut vastausta. Hän nielaisi. Kapteeni työnsi olkapäänsä taakse ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Yritä sinä keksiä miten me saamme veden riittämään, niin minä yritän saada tomaatit kasvamaan.”  
  
”Se on mahdotonta”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Mikään ei ole mahdotonta.”  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan. Hän oli hiukan pitempi kuin kapteeni Kirk, mutta siitä huolimatta hänestä tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi joutunut katsomaan kapteenia ylöspäin. Ehkä planeetan ohut ilma alkoi vaikuttaa häneenkin. ”Se on tilastollisesti katsottuna äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä.”  
  
”Kuulostaa paljon paremmalta”, kapteeni sanoi ja hymyili hänelle. ”Hyvää yötä, Spock.”  
  
Hän seisoi keskellä työhuonettaan ja katsoi, kuinka ihminen kääntyi ympäri, käveli ovelle ja veti sen auki. Hiekka narisi miehen kenkien alla ja kiipesi tuulen mukana kadun toisella puolella seisovien rakennusten seiniä pitkin. Miehen olkapäät näyttivät siltä kuin tämä olisi kuvitellut kantavansa jotain painavaa selässään. Spock käänsi katseensa muualle ja ovi kolahti kiinni. Hänen kasvonsa tuntuivat kummallisen jähmeiltä melkein kuin joskus lapsena, kun hän oli yrittänyt vastata äitinsä hymyyn.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän odotti kapteenia ovellaan. Miehellä oli tähtilaivaston uniformun paita olkapäillään ja tämä selitti parhaillaan jotain luutnantti Sululle, joka oli siirtokunnan pääbiologi. Spock oli kerran yrittänyt keskustella luutnantin kanssa siitä, miten siirtokunnan viljelykasvit pitäisi vaihtaa enemmän valoa sietäviin ja vähemmän vettä tarvitseviin, ja luutnantti oli huokaissut tavalla jota ihmiset varmaankin kutsuisivat surulliseksi. Kun hän oli kävellyt pois, hän oli kuullut, kuinka luutnantti oli sanonut jotain yhdelle tomaatinvarsista.  
  
”Spock”, kapteeni Kirk sanoi ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä.  
  
”Voimmeko jutella hetken?”  hän kysyi. Hän ei ollut aivan varma mitä uutta voisi sanoa, mutta varmasti hänen täytyi silti yrittää. Jos hän olisi riittävän looginen ja johdonmukainen, ehkä hän saisi kapteenin ennen pitkää kuuntelemaan.  
  
”Hyvä on”, kapteeni sanoi ja käveli keskimääräistä ripeämmillä askelilla hänen ohitseen. Hän seurasi miestä sisälle ja tarkkaili tämän olkapäitä, jotka punoittivat ilmeisesti liiallisen säteilyn jäljiltä. Kenties hänen pitäisi kehottaa kapteenia varovaisuuteen, mutta tähän mennessä kapteeni oli torjunut kaikki hänen ehdotuksensa. Nyt mies istuutui samalle tuolille kuin edellisenä päivänä, nosti toisen polven toisen päälle, nojasi taaksepäin ja hieroi oikealla kämmenellä kasvojaan. Hiki kiilsi yhä miehen otsalla.  
  
”Sinähän olet tutkija”, kapteeni sanoi.  
  
Spock nyökkäsi hitaasti. Mies laski molemmat kätensä syliinsä ja tuijotti häntä silmät kaventuen huomattavan paljon. Hän kääntyi kohti tietokonetta ja sitten taas miestä ja yritti etsiä sopivaa painopistettä. Kenties huoneen lattia oli hiukan vinossa eikä hän ollut vain koskaan ennen havainnut asiaa.  
  
”Keksi minulle joku keino”, ihminen sanoi ja painoi kämmenensä polvia vasten. ”Ole kiltti.”  
  
Hän rypisti otsaansa. Ehkä kapteeni kärsi osittaisesta muistinmenetyksestä. Hän oli useita kertoja selkeästi kertonut, kuinka mahdotonta oli, että -  
  
”Äläkä katso minua tuolla tavalla. Kyllä minä tajuan ettei se ole _mahdollista._ Mutta voisit silti _yrittää._ ”  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyi. Hän oli tavannut siirtokunnan lääkärin ainoastaan kerran eikä toivonut tapaavansa tätä uudelleen, mutta jos kapteeni kärsi jonkinlaisesta terveysongelmasta, hänen velvollisuutensa olisi tietenkin auttaa mies sairastupaan. Se olisi helppoa, koska hän oli noin kahdeksankymmentä prosenttia voimakkaampi kuin keskiverto aikuinen ihmismies. Hän voisi tarvittaessa kantaa kapteenin. Hän ei tosin tietenkään toivonut että joutuisi tekemään niin.  
  
”Miten niin miksi?” kapteeni kysyi. ”Sinä olet jumissa täällä. Ei kai sinulla ole muutakaan tekemistä.”  
  
”Olen täällä Vulkanin tiedeakatemian lähettämänä neuvojana”, hän sanoi. ”Tehtäväni on jakaa vulkanilaista tietämystä siitä, kuinka kuivasta ja kuumasta ilmastosta huolimatta on mahdollista kasvattaa ruokaa ja ylläpitää pysyvää asutusta.”  
  
”Mutta ainoa asia minkä olet kertonut minulle on että meidän pitäisi häipyä täältä.”  
  
Spock vaihtoi painopistettään kolme senttimetriä vasemmalle. ”Se ei ole teidän vikanne, kapteeni –”  
  
”Jim”, ihminen sanoi, ”kutsu minua Jimiksi, hitto soikoon. Sinä olet ainoa ihminen täällä jolle voin edes puhua tästä.”  
  
”Minä en ole –”  
  
”Tiedän, tiedän. Anteeksi. Olen tänään hiukan… kasvihuone viidessä ei ole jäljellä enää muuta kuin maissia.”  
  
”Tarvitsette ruokalähetyksen”, Spock sanoi, ”pian. Ja vettä.”  
  
Ihminen pudisteli päätään. ”Emme me saa enää muuta kuin aluksen viemään meidät pois täältä. Spock, keksi minulle joku keino. Tai tarjoa minulle edes viskiä.”  
  
”Viskiä?”  
  
”Muistan kyllä”, kapteeni sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ”vulkanilainen aineenvaihdunta. Luin kaiken mahdollisen muista planeetoista kun olin akatemiassa, ja oikeastaan jo lapsena. Halusin vain jonnekin muualle.”  
  
”Ja tulit tänne”, Spock sanoi ja melkein hätkähti, kun ihminen alkoi nauraa käheällä, katkonaisella äänellä.  
  
”Niin”, kapteeni sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”niinpä. Hyvää yötä, Spock.”  
  
”Keskustelumme on kestänyt vasta neljä pilkku kaksi minuuttia. Minun pitäisi varoittaa siitä, kuinka vakava vedenpuute –”  
  
”Nähdään huomenna”, kapteeni sanoi ja sulki oven.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän aikoi kääntyä takaisin ennen kasvihuone viittä, mutta luutnantti Sulu huomasi hänet ja viittoi häntä lähemmäksi. Kapteeni Kirk ei onneksi ollut paikalla. Hän oli melko varma, että kapteeni olisi tiedustellut, miksi hän oli päättänyt kävellä kasvihuone viidelle juuri tänään, eikä hänellä ollut siihen loogista vastausta. Luutnantti Sulu esitteli hänelle järjestelmää, joka yritti tiivistää kosteutta ilmasta ja kuljettaa sen kasvualustoihin, ja hän nyökkäsi luutnantille säännöllisin väliajoin vaikka muisti järjestelmän piirustukset ulkoa. Hän oli lukenut useista lähteistä, että ihmiset pitivät siitä, jos puhekumppani teki lukuisia kuuntelemista ilmaisevia äännähdyksiä.  
  
_Nyt pääset vihdoin tutustumaan ihmisiin,_ äiti oli sanonut, kun hän oli kertonut komennuksestaan siirtokunta 121:ssa. Hän oli vastannut, ettei hänen tarkoituksensa missään tapauksessa ollut muodostaa ihmisiin muuta kontaktia kuin mikä olisi välttämätön tehtävän optimaalisen suorittamisen kannalta. Äiti oli tuijottanut häntä kasvot liikkumattomina mutta kädet puristaen toisiaan niin kuin aina silloin, kun tämä yritti peittää jotain lukuisista ihmistunteistaan.  
  
”Vettä ei ole tarpeeksi”, luutnantti Sulu sanoi.  
  
Spock räpäytti silmiään. He olivat pysähtyneet erään puoliksi kuivuneen maissintähkän viereen. Luutnantti kumartui taputtamaan multaa sen varren ympärillä.  
  
”Se on totta”, hän sanoi. ”Siirtokunnan ylläpitäminen on mahdotonta vesivarojen riittämättömyyden takia.”  
  
”Kapteeni tietää sen kyllä”, luutnantti Sulu sanoi maissinvarrelle. ”Sanoin että menetämme loputkin tomaatit parin viikon sisällä. Hän vain puristi suunsa kiinni ja käveli pois.”  
  
”Hän vaikuttaa äärimmäisen itsepäiseltä.”  
  
”Niin”, luutnantti sanoi, ”hän on loistava kapteeni. Varmaan siksi he määräsivät tänne. Jos joku pystyy pelastamaan tämän paikan niin hän.”  
  
Kun Spock yhdentoista ja puolen minuutin päästä painoi kasvihuone viiden oven kiinni perässään ja lähti kävelemään hiekan halki kohti kaupunkia, hän ajatteli että oli kenties käynyt eri keskustelua kuin luutnantti Sulu. Tai kenties ihmisten tapa puhua toisilleen oli auttamattoman epälooginen. Se vaikutti itse asiassa todennäköiseltä.  
  
Hän käveli pitkää reittiä takaisin kaupunkiin mutta ei nähnyt enää ketään muuta. Varjo häilyi hänen allaan ja paikoittain kengät upposivat punaiseen hiekkaan nilkkoja myöten. Yöllä hän oli valvonut pitempään kuin oli aikonut, mutta vaikka hän tarkisti kaikki laskelmansa kuinka monta kertaa, vastaus oli edelleen sama. Vettä riittäisi vielä neljäksikymmeneksiviideksi päiväksi, ja sitten se loppuisi. Jos he puolittaisivat ruuantuotannon, jos puolet siirtokunnan asukkaista lähetettäisiin takaisin Maahan tai toisiin siirtokuntiin, sitten he voisivat saada planeetan vesivarat riittämään. Mutta neljäsataaviisikymmentäseitsemän ihmistä ei voinut elää täällä, ei enää.  
  
Auringonlaskun jälkeen hän seisoi ovensa edessä ja kapteeni Kirk käveli hänen luokseen. Hän sulki oven perässään ja kapteeni käveli huoneen toiselle laidalle ja kääntyi sitten ympäri. Hiekka narskui. Hän oli säätänyt valaistuksen himmeämmälle, jotta aurinkopaneelien virtaa säästyisi tarpeellisempiin tehtäviin, vaikka ei ollutkaan aivan varma, mitä ne olisivat. He kaikki lähtisivät täältä neljänkymmenenviiden päivän jälkeen tai kuolisivat. Ehkä hänen pitäisi jo ilmoittaa tiedeakatemiaan ja kertoa että tehtävä oli päättymässä, mutta se vaikutti huijaamiselta.  
  
”Puhutaan jostain muusta”, kapteeni sanoi ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan ja kaulaltaan. ”Pelaatko shakkia?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Meidän pitäisi –”  
  
”Spock”, kapteeni sanoi ja tarttui häntä olkapäästä. Hän vilkaisi kapteenin kättä ja sitten kasvoja, ja kapteeni veti kämmenensä hitaasti pois niin kuin ei olisi ollut aivan varma mitä oli tapahtumassa. Hän seurasi kapteenin kasvojen ilmeitä. Varmaankaan muut ihmiset eivät osoittaneet yhtä paljon epäjohdonmukaisia tunteita kuin kapteeni Kirk. Oli mahdotonta kuvitella, kuinka ihmiset pystyisivät koskaan kommunikoimaan keskenään, jos he kaikki elehtisivät noin poukkoilevasti.  
  
”Oletan ettet ole keksinyt, miten me saamme veden riittämään”, kapteeni sanoi.  
  
”En”, hän sanoi. Hänen olkapäänsä tuntui omituiselta siinä kohdassa, josta kapteeni oli pitänyt kiinni. Hänen suojansa olivat kuitenkin erinomaisessa kunnossa eikä hän ollut aistinut lähes lainkaan kapteenin tuntemuksia kankaan läpi. Ei ollut mitään loogista syytä huolestua. Ihmiset käyttäytyivät kummallisesti kaiken aikaa.  
  
”Odota täällä”, kapteeni sanoi ja käänsi suupieliään ylöspäin, mutta jostain syystä se ei näyttänyt aivan hymyltä. ”Minä käyn hakemassa shakkilautani. En viivy pitkään.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi, vaikka varmaankin hänen olisi pitänyt kieltäytyä.  
  
Kapteeni palasi neljän minuutin ja noin kahdenkymmenen sekunnin kuluttua. Spock nousi seisomaan, mutta kapteeni viittoi käsillään häntä istuutumaan, ja niinpä hän istui takaisin tuolille, jonka jalkojen alla kirskui hiekka. Joka ilta hän siivosi hiekan pois lattialta ja joka aamu se rahisi hänen askeltensa alla, kun hän käveli ikkunan viereen ja katsoi kuinka kapteeni Kirk käveli muiden ihmisten keskellä kohti kasvihuoneita.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Älä pahoittele”, kapteeni sanoi heti. ”Näytit huolestuneelta.”  
  
”En suinkaan”, hän sanoi ja katsoi kapteenin sormia, kun tämä asetteli shakkinappuloita laudalle. ”Toit shakkilaudan mukanasi tänne.”  
  
”Tiedän että se oli typerää. Otin sen ihan viime hetkellä mukaan kun laukussa oli tilaa. Ajattelin että ehkä tapaisin jonkun joka pelaisi kanssani.”  
  
Hän nosti katseensa kapteenin silmiin. ”Luutnantti Uhura olisi varmasti erinomainen –”  
  
”En voi viettää aikaa heidän kanssaan”, kapteeni keskeytti hänet, pyyhki otsaansa ja sitten molemmat kämmenensä housujen kankaaseen, ”en ainakaan tällaisena. Heidän pitää nähdä minut päättäväisenä ja varmana. Muuten voimme luovuttaa saman tien.”  
  
”Mutta minä –”  
  
”Sinä ajattelet jo valmiiksi että meidän pitäisi häipyä täältä”, kapteeni sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Luultavasti ajattelet ettei meidän olisi pitänyt tulla tänne alun perinkään.”  
  
Hän katsoi shakkilautaa ja sitten taas kapteenia. He eivät olleet tehneet vielä yhtään siirtoa, mutta kapteenin vaaleanruskeat silmät seurasivat nyt häntä niin kuin hänen vastauksensa olisi merkinnyt jotain. Hän nyökkäsi kohti shakkilautaa ja kapteeni tuhahti äänellä, jonka tarkoitus oli kaiketi välittää kärsimättömyyttä. Hän muisti äänen lapsuudestaan.  
  
”Vulkanilla ei ole siirtokuntia muilla planeetoilla”, kapteeni sanoi. Se kuulosti haasteelta, ja Spock oli melko varma ettei halunnut tarttua siihen.  
  
”Tämä siirtokunta olisi voinut onnistua”, hän sanoi sen sijaan. ”Planeetan vesivarannot olisivat voineet riittää viidensadan ihmisen omavaraiseen siirtokuntaan. Ruuan kasvattaminen oli mahdollista. Alkuperäiset laskelmanne olivat oikeita.”  
  
”Mutta me pilasimme kaiken”, kapteeni sanoi.  
  
”Sinä et ollut täällä.”  
  
”Me. _Ihmiset._ Me käytimme liikaa vettä vaikka tiesimme että sitä on rajallinen määrä. Ja nyt se on loppumassa.”  
  
Hän päätti pelata mustilla nappuloilla. Kapteeni ei ollut vielä asetellut omiaan alkuasetelmaan, joten hän teki sen kapteenin puolesta. Nappulat kirskuivat niin kuin niidenkin alla olisi ollut hiekkaa.  
  
”Käytimme kaikki luonnonvaramme ja nyt meidän pitää hakea niitä muualta”, kapteeni sanoi katsoen suoraan häneen.  
  
”Planeetan luonnonvarat olivat alun perinkin hyvin niukat”, hän sanoi.  
  
”En puhunut tästä planeetasta.”  
  
Hän tuijotti kapteenia. Ihminen nosti kämmenet kasvoilleen ja näytti siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt piiloutua niiden taakse.  
  
”Vulkanilla ei ole siirtokuntia”, kapteeni sanoi ja laski hitaasti kämmenet syliinsä, ”koska teidän planeetallanne voi yhä kasvattaa ruokaa. Käsittämätöntä. Teillä on aavikkoplaneetta ja te kykenette elämään siellä ilman että tuhoatte sen.”  
  
”Myös Maassa voi yhä kasvattaa ruokaa.”  
  
”Ehkä kahdelle miljardille”, kapteeni sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti omituisen ohuelta. ”Meitä on yksitoista miljardia. Yksitoista miljardia ihmistä jotka on pakko ripotella viisisataa kerrallaan ympäri galaksia, koska teimme kaiken väärin.”  
  
Hän kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. Lapsena hän oli huomannut, että se sai äidin lopettamaan huolestuneet kysymykset siitä, eikö hän kuitenkin voisi kertoa miltä hänestä tuntui. Nyt kapteeni Kirk vaikutti lukevan hänen elettään paremmin kuin hän itse.  
  
”Ei tietenkään kaikkea”, kapteeni sanoi, ”mutta aivan riittävästi. Käytimme oman planeettamme loppuun ja sitten rakensimme avaruusaluksia ja etsimme uusia.”  
  
”En usko, että tuo on täysin tarkka kuvaus tapahtumista.”  
  
”Ja sitten teemme saman siellä”, kapteeni sanoi ja osoitti käsillään epämääräisesti ympärilleen, ”ja täällä, kaikkialla minne menemme. Maa olisi riittänyt meille jos olisimme pitäneet siitä huolta. Ja olisimme voineet matkustaa tähtiin samoista syistä kuin te, tapaamaan uusia kansoja, näkemään uusia planeettoja, ei siksi että muuten kuolemme nälkään. Onneksi galaksi on suuri niin että ehdimme tyhjentää vielä monta planeettaa ennen kuin ne loppuvat.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti kertoa, kuinka kauan suurin piirtein kestäisi kunnes ihmiskunta tyhjentäisi kaikki galaksin asumattomat planeetat ihmisille olennaisista luonnonvaroista, kapteeni Kirk siirsi lähettiään shakkilaudalla.  
  
”Pelataan”, kapteeni sanoi katsomatta häneen, ”ei puhuta tästä enää tänään. Tiedät että pyydän asukkaille kuljetuksen riittävän ajoissa. Mutta minun on pakko yrittää vielä keksiä jotain.”  
  
”Voisitte kaikki vain palata Maahan”, hän sanoi.  
  
Kapteeni pudisteli päätään katsomatta häneen. ”Emme voi. Etsisimme vain uuden planeetan ja tekisimme samat virheet siellä.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavien kymmenen päivän ajan hän teki uusia laskelmia vaikka tiesi jo, etteivät ne muuttaisi mitään. Kapteeni onnistui tehostamaan kasvihuoneiden vedenkäyttöä niin että planeetan vesivarannot vähentyivät hiukan hitaammin. Spock tajusi olevansa epäloogisen ilahtunut siitä, että nyt siirtokunta selviäisi noin neljä vuorokautta pidempään. Hän ei uskaltanut ajatella, mitä hänen äitinsä olisi sanonut. Sinä iltana kapteeni Kirk voitti hänet shakissa kolme kertaa peräkkäin ja hymyili hänelle puolitoista sekuntia pitempään kuin ennen, ja hänen kasvonsa tuntuivat tutulla tavalla jähmettyneiltä.  
  
”Spock”, kapteeni sanoi, kun hän pohti oliko meditoinut riittävästi. Kapteenin ääni oli päättäväinen mutta pehmeä niin kuin yleensä. Hän nosti katseensa mieheen, joka silitti vasenta rannettaan oikean kätensä sormilla ja näytti siltä ettei tajunnut tekevänsä niin.  
  
”Kapteeni?”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, kapteeni sanoi.  
  
”Jim”, hän toisti ja kapteeni hymyili hänelle.  
  
”Hyvä”, kapteeni sanoi, ”tuo kuulostaa paljon paremmalta. Spock, kai sinä tajuat että voisit vain lähteä täältä.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”Tehtäväni on neuvoa siirtokuntaa –”  
  
”Mutta neuvot meitä vain häipymään täältä. Voisit tehdä sen viestimen kautta.”  
  
”En usko että se sopisi toimenkuvaani.”  
  
” _Spock_ ”, kapteeni sanoi ja nojasi häntä kohti shakkilaudan yli, ”ei sinun tarvitse olla täällä loppuun saakka. Voisit mennä kotiin.”  
  
Hän laski katseensa shakkilautaan. ”Pelaammeko vielä yhden pelin?”  
  
”Täällä ei ole sinulle mitään”, kapteeni sanoi hiljaa. Seinän takaa kuului, kuinka tuuli liikutti hiekkaa kadulla. ”En ole nähnyt sinun edes puhuvan kenellekään muulle kuin minulle.”  
  
”Olen keskustellut luutnantti Uhuran kanssa useita kertoja, luutnantti Sulun kanssa kahdesti, tohtori McCoyn kanssa kerran ja –”  
  
”Spock”, kapteeni sanoi melkein äänettömästi, ”mene kotiin.”  
  
Hän suoristi selkänsä. ”Kaikella kunnioituksella, kapteeni –”  
  
” _Jim._ ”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”en mene.”  
  
”Mutta miksi et suostu –”, Jim sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ”- jättämään meitä?”  
  
”Olen laskenut huolellisesti siirtokunnan vesivarat. Mikäli vesi loppuisi yllättäen ja ennen evakuointialuksen saapumista, kuiviin olosuhteisiin sopeutuneen fysiologiani ansiosta säilyisin silti hengissä huomattavasti pidempään kuin siirtokunnan ihmisasukkaat.”  
  
” _Spock_.”  
  
”Kenties voisimme keskustella jostain muusta.”  
  
Jim suoristi selkänsä. Muutaman kerran Spock oli leikitellyt ajatuksella että kertoisi olevansa kiinnostunut ihmisten ja vulkanilaisten kehojen eroavaisuuksista, hän oli nimittäin lukenut aiheesta opiskeluaikoinaan. Esimerkiksi kapteenin lihaskudos vaikutti huomattavasti pehmeämmältä kuin hänen. Kapteeni luultavasti nauraisi ja suostuisi eroavaisuuden empiiriseen havainnointiin, ja aina siinä vaiheessa hän pakotti itsensä ajattelemaan jotain muuta. Nyt hän katsoi kapteenia suoraan silmiin ja tämä huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jim sanoi. ”Miksi juuri sinä?”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Miksi he lähettivät juuri sinut? Arvoitteko kuka joutuu lähtemään?”  
  
Hän piti kasvonsa aivan vakavina. Toisinaan hänestä tuntui, että kapteeni yritti saada hänet hymyilemään. ”Emme suinkaan. Se olisi ollut äärimmäisen epäloogista.”  
  
”Siihen oli siis jokin syy”, Jim sanoi, ”siihen että he lähettivät juuri sinut.”  
  
Hän katsoi miestä, joka oli asetellut kädet syliinsä ja tuijotti nyt häntä ilmeellä jota oli vaikea tulkita, tai ehkä hän ei vieläkään ymmärtänyt ihmisiä lainkaan. Kapteenin silmät näyttivät hämärässä valossa tummemmilta kuin keskimäärin ja varjot silmien ympärillä näyttivät syvemmiltä. Ei ollut mitään syytä minkä takia hänen pitäisi kertoa kapteenille totuus. Hän oli keksinyt monta tapaa kertoa äidistään paljastamatta, että tämä oli ihminen. Mikä tahansa niistä kelpaisi kapteenille.  
  
”Äitini on ihminen”, hän sanoi.  
  
Kapteenin tuoli narisi lattiaa vasten kun tämä nojasi häntä kohti. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tiedeakatemia arveli että kykenisin kommunikoimaan ihmisten kanssa keskivertoa paremmin, koska yksi lähisukulaisistani on puoliksi sellainen.”  
  
” _Sellainen_ ”, kapteeni toisti tuijottaen yhä häntä. ”Sinä olet puoliksi ihminen.”  
  
”Minä olen vulkanilainen.”  
  
”Ja puoliksi ihminen. Hemmetti, eikö minun olisi pitänyt tajuta se?”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa. Kapteeni painoi kämmenen kasvoilleen ja hieroi vasenta poskeaan.  
  
”Olisin iloinen mikäli et välittäisi tätä tietoa eteenpäin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”En tietenkään”, kapteeni sanoi ja näytti hämmentyneeltä hyvin ihmismäisellä tavalla. ”Mutta sinä olet puoliksi _ihminen._ Sinulla on siis…”  
  
Hän odotti. Kapteeni heilautti oikeaa kättään häntä kohti jopa keskivertoa epämääräisemmällä eleellä.  
  
”…tunteita”, kapteeni sanoi lopulta.  
  
 Hän avasi suunsa ja kapteeni nosti kämmenensä ylös.  
  
”Älä sano mitään. Ei sinun tarvitse… kyllä minä tiedän ettet halua puhua tästä. Minä vain yllätyin.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi hitaasti, koska nimi tuntui omituiselta hänen sanomanaan, liian lyhyeltä ja epämuodolliselta, ”myös vulkanilaisilla on _tunteita._ Me emme vain ilmaise niitä hallitsemattomasti ja välittömästi kasvoillamme ja muilla eleillämme.”  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi niin kuin se olisi todella merkinnyt jotain.  
  
Kuusi ja puoli minuuttia myöhemmin Jim oli mennyt ja hän istui yksin tyhjässä toimistossaan ja kuunteli vaimeita askelten ääniä muutaman seinän takaa. Siirtokunnassa ei ollut yhtään lasta, vain aikuisia jotka kykenivät työskentelemään kasvihuoneilla. Perheiden ja lasten oli ollut tarkoitus tulla hiukan myöhemmin. Muutaman kerran hän oli pohtinut, oliko Maan hallitus sittenkin arvannut alusta saakka, kuinka tässä kävisi.  
  
Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt Maassa. Hän oli tietenkin nähnyt kuvia ja videoita. Silti oli yllättävän vaikea kuvitella planeettaa, joka oli joskus ollut täynnä meriä ja jokia, metsiä ja aroja, ihmisiä ja muita eläimiä. Huomattava osa Maan pinta-alasta oli kuitenkin aavikoitunut sen jälkeen, kun ilmasto oli alkanut lämmetä huomattavaa vauhtia 1800-luvulta lähtien. Joskus lapsena hän oli kysynyt äidiltä Maasta. Hän oli tietenkin ollut loogisesti kiinnostunut paikasta, josta puolet hänen geeniperimästään oli tullut. Kerran äiti oli vilkaissut häntä ja sitten tuijottanut jonnekin kauas ja sanonut, että he olivat kaikki tienneet mitä oli tapahtumassa ja silti se oli yllättänyt heidät.  
  
Hän käveli ikkunan luo ja katsoi kadun toisella puolella seisovia rakennuksia, joita aurinkopaneelien virta valaisi ja tuulessa kulkeva hiekka nakersi. Siirtokunta jättäisi rakennukset jälkeensä ja hiekka kiipeäisi niiden päälle. Sadan vuoden päästä täällä ei olisi enää mitään muuta kuin tyhjä planeetta lähes sellaisena kuin se oli ollut heidän tullessaan, mutta ilman vettä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Pyysin lisää kaikkea”, Jim sanoi heti sen jälkeen, kun oli saartanut hänen kuningattarensa shakkilaudalle, ”erityisesti vettä. Ja evakuointialuksen mikäli he eivät voi tuoda vettä.”  
  
Hän asetteli nappulat takaisin aloituspaikoille. Oli jo myöhä, ja Jim heräisi kuuden tunnin ja kahdenkymmenenseitsemän minuutin päästä ja lähtisi töihin kasvihuoneille.  
  
"He lähettävät evakuointialuksen”, Jim sanoi ohuella äänellä ja painoi kaksi sormea ohimoaan vasten. ”Sen pitäisi olla täällä kahdeksantoista päivän päästä.”  
  
”Veden tuominen olisi luultavasti ollut hyödytöntä.”  
  
”Mutta me olisimme saattaneet saada sen toimimaan”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi hänen käsiään, kun hän siirsi sotilastaan ja aloitti uuden pelin, ”sinä ja minä.”  
  
”Näin tohtorin eilen. Hän ilmaisi huolensa terveydestäsi.”  
  
”Luulin ettet pidä hänestä.”  
  
”Hän saartoi minut. Vaikutti epäkohteliaalta käyttää ylivertaista fyysistä voimaani siihen, että olisin päässyt pois epämiellyttävästi tilanteesta.”  
  
Jim hymyili hänelle ja siirsi sitten torniaan. ”Täytyy kai käydä sanomassa Bonesille, että olen aivan kunnossa. Hän ei ole nähnyt minua moneen päivään.”  
  
”Olet laihtunut.”  
  
”Enkä ole.”  
  
”Arvioni mukaan noin neljä pilkku kahdeksan kiloa”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä terävästi ja painoi sitten katseensa takaisin shakkilautaan. ”Se johtuu kuumuudesta. Sitten kun –”  
  
Hän odotti viisi sekuntia ennen kuin kysyi. ”Niin?”  
  
”Tämän jälkeen –”, Jim sanoi eikä luultavasti puhunut pelistä, ”- mitä aiot tehdä?”  
  
”En ole suunnitellut sitä.”  
  
”Siihen on enää muutama päivä.”  
  
”Kahdeksantoista päivää.”  
  
” _Spock._ ”  
  
”Luultavasti palaan Vulkaniin”, hän sanoi. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntui epätavallisen karhealta. Ehkä hiekka oli mennyt sinnekin.  
  
”Siellä on kai yhtä kuuma kuin täällä”, Jim sanoi katsomatta häneen.  
  
”Ei aivan”, hän sanoi. ”Vulkanin keskilämpötila on noin kaksi pilkku neljä astetta matalampi. Lisäksi ilmankosteus on noin kaksikymmentäyksi prosenttia korkeampi.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Jim sanoi ja siirsi shakkinappulaa edestakaisin pelilaudalla. ”Tiedätkö, toisinaan tuntuu että on vaikea uskoa että jossain on jotain muutakin kuin tämä planeetta. Tai että tulimme tänne jostain ja sitten kun tämä on… ohi, me palaamme takaisin sinne mistä tulimme. Ja että emme ole vain yksin keskellä…”  
  
”Avaruutta.”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi ja hieroi otsaansa, ”avaruutta. Tämä kuumuus on tosiaan vähän liikaa minulle. Alan kuulostaa Bonesilta. Kunpa täällä olisi edes kaksi pilkku neljä astetta viileämpää.”  
  
Hän katsoi Jimin olkapäitä, jotka kiilsivät hiestä niin kuin yleensä. Jim otti kuninkaan käsiinsä ja siirteli sitä kämmeneltä toiselle.  
  
”Ja välillä tuntuu niin kuin olisin ollut täällä ikuisuuden”, Jim sanoi katse kämmenissä, ”paljon kauemmin kuin pari kuukautta. Meidän olisi pitänyt ryhtyä puhumaan heti.”  
  
”Me ryhdyimme.”  
  
”Minä tulin tapaamaan sinua”, Jim sanoi, painoi kämmenet syliinsä, suoristi selkänsä ja katsoi häntä. ”Luoja että minua hermostutti. Vulkanilainen tutkija ja diplomaatti, keksin heti ainakin viisitoista tapaa joilla saattaisin suututtaa sinut. Ja minä sanoin nimeni ja sinä sanoit, ettei vesi riittäisi siirtokunnalle ja että meidän pitäisi lähteä täältä.”  
  
Hän katseli Jimiä, kun mies huokaisi syvään niin että rintakehä nousi ja laski.  
  
”Taisin jo tietää sen”, Jim sanoi. ”En vain suostunut uskomaan sitä. Olin juuri tullut tänne. Halusin että tämä siirtokunta onnistuisi. En millään voinut uskoa että se olisi mahdotonta.”  
  
”Se ei ollut sinun vikasi.”  
  
”Minun urani on ohi”, Jim sanoi. ”Jonkun pitää olla vastuussa siitä ettei tämä onnistunut ja Pike on kuollut, ei häntä voi enää syyttää. He syyttävät minua ja sitten antavat minulle anteeksi ja joskus vuosien päästä voin päästä varapäälliköksi. Tai ehkä keksin jotain muuta mitä voin tehdä.”  
  
”Onko sinulla –”, hän aloitti, nielaisi ja yritti sitten uudestaan, ”odottaako joku –”  
  
”Äiti”, Jim sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Äiti ilahtuu kun tulen kotiin.”  
  
”Minun äitini toivoi aina että kävisin Maassa”, hän sanoi. ”Hänellä on omituinen emotionaalinen tarve kokea, että olen tutustunut niin sanotusti juuriini.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Alkaa olla myöhä”, hän sanoi. ”Sinun pitäisi nukkua. Tarvitset enemmän unta kuin minä.”  
  
Jim painoi suunsa hitaasti kiinni ja lähti. Spock katsoi ikkunasta, kuinka Jim käveli katua pitkin matalin askelin, ja hiekka pyöri ilmassa ja värjäsi sen punaiseksi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavana iltana Jim ei palannut kasvihuoneilta muiden joukossa. Spock seisoi ovellaan ja odotti, ja kun viimeinen kävelijä oli ohittanut hänet ja pöly oli laskeutunut, hän astui takaisin sisään ja sulki oven. Sydämenlyönnit kaikuivat hänen korvissaan ja huone tuntui isommalta kuin se oli. Hän mietti sitä, miten kapteeni Pike oli eksynyt hiekkamyrskyyn neljänsadankymmenen metrin päässä kasvihuone kolmesta. Seuraavana aamuna kaikki kasvihuoneen lasit olivat olleet rikki ja kapteeni Piken vasen käsi ja puolet kasvoista olivat näkyneet punaisen hiekan keskeltä. Luutnantti Sulu oli itkenyt ja luutnantti Uhura oli pysynyt hiljaa koko loppupäivän. Myöhemmin Uhura oli kertonut, että punainen hiekka oli näyttänyt melkein ihmisvereltä.  
  
”Meri täynnä verta”, Uhura oli sanonut.  
  
Kun Jim työnsi oven auki, Spock hypähti seisomaan ja käveli ovelle ennen kuin ehti ajatella mitään. Hiekka rahisi askelissa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Jim sanoi, ”jäin juttelemaan Bonesin kanssa. Hän tuli kasvihuoneille kuulemma tarkistamaan että minä olen yhä yhtenä kappaleena.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Jim katsoi häntä ja irrotti kämmenensä ovenkahvalta.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Olin loogisesti huolestunut hyvinvoinnistasi”, hän sanoi hiukan nopeammalla tahdilla kuin oli aikonut, ”ja planeetan hiekkamyrskyt ovat olleet vaikeasti ennustettavia.”  
  
” _Spock_ ”, Jim sanoi, otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja tarttui sitten häntä olkapäistä. Hän nielaisi. Jim puristi sormensa tiukemmin kiinni häneen ja hänen mielessään välähti, että ehkä myös Jim oli ymmärrettävästi utelias heidän lihaskudostensa erilaisesta koostumuksesta. Jimin huoli tuntui kuitenkin erilaiselta sormenpäiden ja kankaan läpi. Se huokui hetkittäin hänen sisälleen ja sitten taas vetäytyi, niin kuin Jim olisi käyttänyt kytkintä muttei olisi aivan hallinnut sitä. Hän yritti palauttaa suojansa ennalleen, mutta se oli vaikeaa, koska hetki sitten hän oli ajatellut kuoppaa, jonka he olivat kaivaneet hiekkaan. Hän oli itse tarkistanut tietokannasta, kuinka syvä sen tuli olla. Koko hautajaisten ajan tuuli oli kasannut hiekkaa heidän ympärilleen, ja lopulta hän oli miettinyt, ettei kuoppaa ollutkaan, oli vain loputtomasti punaista hiekkaa joka liukui paikasta toiseen ja palasi aina takaisin.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi äänellä, joka ylitti hiekan natinan, ”mitä sinä ajattelet?”  
  
”Hiekkaa.”  
  
Jim naurahti mutta ei kuulostanut iloiselta, ja käveli sitten pöydän ja shakkilaudan viereen eikä istuutunut alas. Spock pysähtyi metrin ja kahdeksan senttimetrin päähän Jimistä, kun tämä asetti kämmenet lantiolleen ja näytti katsovan hänen vasenta solisluutaan.  
  
”Sinun vanhempasi”, Jim sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”ovatko he yhä yhdessä?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Jim vilkaisi hänen kasvojaan. Vielä joskus hän selvittäisi, mikä Jimin silmissä oli niin epäloogisen kiehtovaa. Ehkä se johtui pigmentistä.  
  
”He ovat siis”, Jim sanoi, ”rakastuneita.”  
  
”Rakastuminen ei kuulu vulkanilaiseen kulttuuriin.”  
  
”Mutta he puhuvat toisilleen”, Jim sanoi, ”ehkä pelaavat joskus shakkia.”  
  
Se oli vain puolittain totta. Hän katseli Jimin käsiä ja yritti työntää mielestään sen, kuinka epäloogisen liikuttunut äiti oli ollut, kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran voittanut tämän shakissa.  
  
”Spock?”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään. ”Isäni ei pelaa lainkaan shakkia.”  
  
Jim puraisi alahuultaan melkein kuin olisi pidätellyt hymyä. ”Hyvä on. Mutta he… viettävät aikaa yhdessä?”  
  
”Luonnollisesti. Käsitykseni mukaan he keskustelevat usein sekä arkipäiväisistä että poliittisista asioista.”  
  
Jim nyökkäsi mutta tuijotti häntä edelleen. Kapteeni vaikutti omituisen kiinnostuneelta asiasta, mutta toisaalta suurin osa ihmisten kiinnostuksenkohteista olikin omituisia.  
  
”Uskon että vanhempieni tapa kommunikoida keskenään muistuttaa jossain määrin meidän kommunikointiamme”, hän lisäsi, koska Jim tuntui yhä odottavan jotain. ”Olen useita kertoja havainnut isäni olevan lievästi turhautunut äitini epäloogisuuden johdosta.”  
  
”Lievästi turhautunut”, Jim toisti ja puraisi taas alahuultaan.  
  
”Kyllä. Äitini esimerkiksi toistaa usein isäni käyttämiä ilmauksia ilman mitään johdonmukaista syytä.”  
  
Jim puristi suunsa tiukasti kiinni.  
  
”Kenties voisimme nyt pelata erän shakkia”, hän sanoi ja aikoi istuutua pöydän ääreen, mutta Jim vain tarttui tuolinselkään ja työnsi olkapäänsä taakse. ”Kapteeni?”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja astui askeleen lähemmäs. Hän tunnisti Jimin tuoksun ilmassa pölyn ja hiekan seasta. Lihakset Jimin kaulalla liikkuivat ja olkapäät nytkähtivät hiukan eteenpäin, kun Jim asettui hänen eteensä ja koetti ilmeisesti näyttää pitemmältä kuin oli. ”Spock”, Jim sanoi uudestaan ja puraisi alahuultaan, ”sitten kun tämä on ohi, palaatko jonkun luokse?”  
  
”Luultavasti vierailen vanhempieni luona.”  
  
”En tarkoittanut sitä”, Jim sanoi. Spock räpäytti silmiään. Jimin kasvot olivat kolmenkymmenenkahdeksan senttimetrin päässä hänestä. Kapteeni vaikutti tarkkailevan hänen suutaan, vaikka hän ei mielestään ollut tehnyt sillä mitään epätavallista ainakaan viimeisten neljän minuutin aikana.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi hitaammin kuin tavallisesti. Lihakset kapteenin olkapäillä värähtivät. Ilmeisesti kapteeni yritti tiedustella häneltä, oliko hän romanttisessa tai seksuaalisessa suhteessa jonkun kanssa. Hän oli lukenut, että asiasta keskusteleminen oli ominaista toisensa läheisesti tunteville ihmisille. Lisäksi hänellä oli epämiellyttävä muistikuva, että hän itse oli koettanut kysyä samaa asiaa kapteenilta edellisenä päivänä. Hän avasi suunsa ja aikoi kertoa häistään ja siitä kuinka T’Pring oli valinnut haasteen, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, tuuli työnsi oven auki ja hiekka valui kynnyksen yli. Jim kääntyi ympäri ja juoksi suoraan hiekkaan, ja hän katsoi kapteenin paljasta selkää ja hengitti syvempään kuin olisi ollut tarpeellista.  
  
”Hemmetti”, Jim sanoi ja pyyhki kasvoiltaan punaista hiekkaa, joka valui sormenpäistä lattialle. ”Myrsky nousee.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi pysytellä sisätiloissa.”  
  
”Emme voi menettää enää yhtään kasvihuonetta”, Jim sanoi ja otti askeleen ulos, vaikka samalla hiekka vyöryi syvemmälle huoneeseen. ”Menen katsomaan voinko tehdä jotain.”  
  
”Kapteeni –”  
  
”Sinä pysyt täällä”, Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli.  
  
Hän käveli hiekan poikki miehen luo ja tarttui tätä käsivarresta. Jim nosti leukaansa ja katsoi suoraan häneen, mutta tämän vaaleanruskeat silmät näyttivät yllättyneiltä. Hän irrotti hitaasti otteensa Jimin kädestä. Hiekkaa meni silmiin ja korviin.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi ja painoi kätensä kohti lattiaa, joka oli katoamassa hiekan alle.  
  
”Minun on pakko mennä”, Jim sanoi kireällä äänellä ja vaikutti vilkuilevan hänen kättään. Hän piilotti sen selkänsä taakse. ”En aio jälkikäteen miettiä olisinko kuitenkin voinut tehdä jotain.”  
  
”Minä tulen mukaan”, hän sanoi.  
  
Jim katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi aikonut kieltää sen, ja hän varmisti, että hänen kasvonsa olivat varmasti tyhjät kaikista tunteista. Lopulta Jim huokaisi syvään ja nyökkäsi.  
  
”Tarvitset paidan”, hän sanoi, koska hiekka oli pientä ja terävää ja tuuli viskoi sitä joka suunnasta heidän päälleen.  
  
”Ei ole aikaa”, Jim sanoi, ”ja sitä paitsi täällä on edelleen hiton kuuma.”  
  
He yrittivät työntää oven kiinni mutta se ei liikkunut. Myrsky vaikutti voimakkaammalta kuin se, jonka seurauksena kapteeni Pike oli menehtynyt. Spock seurasi Jimiä kadun päähän ja sitten tyhjyyteen hiekan keskelle ja muistutti itseään, ettei missään nimessä saisi antaa kapteenin harhailla minnekään yksin. Hän oli voimakkaampi kuin Jim. Tarvittaessa hän kantaisi Jimin takaisin kaupunkiin. Ja aluksi hän huolehtisi, ettei Jim tekisi mitään käsittämättömän typerää ja ihmisille tyypillistä. Se oli vähintä mitä hän voisi tehdä. Hän ei ollut kyennyt antamaan Jimille neuvoja, jotka olisivat auttaneet säilyttämään siirtokunnan, mutta ainakin hän voisi pitää huolta, ettei Jim kuolisi tänne.  
  
He raahautuivat eteenpäin hiekassa ja tuulessa askel kerrallaan. Spock luuli kuulevansa Jimin hengityksen viereltään mutta ehkä hän vain kuvitteli. Ilma oli täynnä hiekkaa niin että hänen oli vaikea nähdä mitään, ja muutaman kerran hänen vatsaansa vihlaisi terävästi juuri silloin, kun hän ei hetkeen kyennyt näkemään kapteenin hahmoa. Mahdollisesti hän oli sairastumassa. Hän yritti kävellä lähempänä Jimiä, ja Jim huusi hänelle jotain mitä oli mahdotonta erottaa tuulen läpi. Hän viittoi Jimiä yrittämään uudelleen, ja Jim ojentautui hiekan läpi ja tarttui hänen ranteeseensa.  
  
_Hienoa_ , hän ajatteli samalla kun yritti pitää Jimin vyöryvän huolen pois mielestään. Ihmisten suuntavaisto oli keskimäärin melko vaatimaton. Hän johdattaisi Jimin takaisin kaupunkiin heti kun saisi tämän vaihtamaan suuntaa. Ja niin kauan kun Jim pitelisi kiinni hänen kädestään, hän voisi olla loogisesti huojentunut siitä, ettei joutuisi etsimään Jimiä hiekan keskeltä. Hän veisi heidät turvaan. Hänen toimistonsa olisi jo täynnä hiekkaa, mutta kenties se ei olisi valunut sisempiin huoneisiin saakka. Jimin pehmeä ihmisiho olisi todennäköisesti täynnä hiekan tekemiä naarmuja ja rohtumia, mutta hän puhdistaisi ne. Jim voisi levätä aamuun saakka hänen luonaan, ja aamulla hän saattaisi kapteenin tapaamaan tohtoria.  
  
_Spock,_ Jim huusi tuulen läpi mutta se tuntui tulevan hirveän kaukaa. Hän kääntyi kohti Jimiä, joka puristi yhä hänen rannettaan, veti häntä lähemmäs ja toisti hänen nimeään. _Mitä nyt_ , hän halusi kysyä, mutta Jim ei olisi kuullut hänen sanojaan. Sitten hän katsoi Jimin ohi ja tajusi, että he olivat kävelleet aivan kasvihuone yhden eteen. Lasit olivat romahtaneet ja hiekka oli valunut sisään joka suunnalta.  
  
Jim yritti vetää häntä romahtaneeseen kasvihuoneeseen ja hän yritti pitää Jimin poissa sieltä. Hän oli huomattavasti vahvempi, mutta Jim oli itsepäinen. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa Jimille, ettei kasvihuoneessa ollut enää mitään. Kaikki tomaatit olivat varmasti kuolleet. Hiekan alta ei löytyisi mitään elävää. Mutta Jim veti häntä ranteesta niin kauan että hän päästi hetkeksi ja tarttui Jimiä vyötäröltä. Jimin iho tuntui lämpimältä ja pehmeältä mutta nyt ei ollut oikea aika pohtia sitä. Jim huusi jotain, mutta hän ei saanut siitä selvää, ja tarkemmin ajateltuna ehkä niin oli parempi. Hän nosti Jimin ylös ja lähti sitten kahlaamaan takaisin kohti kaupunkia jalat upoten polvia myöten hiekkaan. Jim huusi hänelle vähän aikaa mutta sai sitten ilmeisesti hiekkaa suuhunsa ja vaikeni.  
  
Kun kaupungin rakennukset alkoivat taas häämöttää hiekan keskeltä, tuuli oli laantunut hiukan. Hiekka oli takertunut ohueksi punaiseksi kerrokseksi Jimin iholle, ja Jimin silmät olivat kiinni ja pää nojasi Spockin oikeaa olkapäätä vasten. Hänen lihaksiaan särki pahemmin kuin pitkään aikaan ja hiekka vaikutti ujuttautuneen mitä kummallisimpiin paikkoihin. Hän käveli oman ovensa luo ja kahlasi hiekan läpi sisälle, ja Jim kohotti päätään ja pyyhki sitten silmiään.  
  
”Odota hetki”, hän sanoi. ”Kätesi ovat täynnä hiekkaa.”  
  
”En voi jäädä tänne”, Jim sanoi, ”minun pitää tehdä jotain. Spock, laske minut alas.”  
  
Hän jatkoi kävelemistä. Jim veti tarpeettoman kovaäänisesti henkeä ja yski sitten noin kuusitoista sekuntia ennen kuin asetti päänsä jälleen hänen olkapäätään vasten. Hän oli liian väsynyt sulkemaan pois aivan kaikkea Jimin ajatuksista, epäuskoista raivoa siitä miten mahdotonta tämä oli ja omituista väsymystä joka hiipi joka paikkaan, hän oli melkein helpottunut siitä ettei Spock suostunut laskemaan häntä maahan, ehkä hän voisi lykätä kaikkea hetken pitempään ja murehtia vasta aamulla sitä kuinka tomaatit -  
  
Spock nykäisi mielensä kauemmas. Jimin ajatusten paikalle jäi tyhjä kohta, joka kuulosti melkein samalta kuin hiekan kahina rakennusten seiniä vasten.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi melkein äänettömästi, mutta hän työnsi olkapäällään oven kiinni. Hiekka ulottui täällä vain nilkkoihin saakka, ja huoneen toisella reunalla se alkoi jo valua lattialautojen väliin. Hän asetti Jimin sänkyyn ja sitten oman kämmenensä Jimin olkapäälle, kun tämä yritti nousta saman tien.  
  
”Haen jostain puhtaan vaatteen”, hän sanoi, ”ja puhdistan sinut hiekasta. Ihosi ei kestä hiekkamyrskyä yhtä hyvin kuin minun.”  
  
” _Spock_ ”, Jim sanoi ja yski sitten useita kertoja. Hän puristi Jimin olkapäätä varoitukseksi ja jätti sitten kapteenin makaamaan sängylle sillä välin kun itse etsi vaatekaapin pohjalta sinisen uniformupaidan, jossa ei ollut lainkaan hiekkaa. Kun hän istuutui sängyn reunalle, Jim ei enää osoittanut selviä aikeita karkaamisesta .  
  
”Tuntuu siltä kuin silmät olisivat täynnä hiekkaa”, Jim sanoi rahisevalla äänellä.  
  
”Uskon että arviosi tilanteesta on kohtuullisen tarkka”, hän sanoi. ”Pysy paikallasi.”  
  
Jim katseli häntä puolittain suljettujen silmäluomien välistä. Hän puhdisti mahdollisimman huolellisesti hiekan ensin kapteenin silmien ympäriltä ja sitten tämän poskilta ja huulilta, ja Jim nuolaisi alahuultaan, vaikkei hän ollut vielä aivan valmis, ja yritti sitten raapia sormillaan hiekkaa pois kieleltään. Hän tarttui Jimin käteen ja puhdisti sormet yksi kerrallaan, ja Jim antoi hänen tehdä sen. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi pidättävänsä hengitystään. Jimin sormilla iho oli karkeampaa kuin poskilla tai olkapäillä, mutta silti Jimin kädet olivat paljon pehmeämmät kuin hänen. Hän piti huolta ettei kämmenen viivoihin jäänyt hiekkaa. Muuten Jim saisi taas hiekkaa silmiinsä.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi. Hän asetteli hitaasti Jimin käden nojaamaan tämän vatsaa vasten ja veti omat kätensä kauemmas. ”Kuinka monta päivää evakuointialuksen tuloon on?”  
  
”Seitsemäntoista.”  
  
”Se oli isoin kasvihuoneemme. Kestämmekö me seitsemäntoista päivää?”  
  
”Todennäköisesti”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta silloin meidän kaikkien on lähdettävä. Emmekä voi menettää enää yhtään kasvihuonetta.”  
  
”Minun täytyy puhua Sululle ja Uhuralle.”  
  
”Minä tulen mukaan”, hän sanoi.  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä terävästi, nousi istumaan ja hengähti sitten äänekkäästi. ” _Luoja._ Tuntuu siltä kuin olisin raahautunut kymmenen kilometriä hiekassa.”  
  
”Puhu heidän kanssaan huomenna”, hän sanoi, ja kerrankin kapteeni kuunteli häntä.  
  
Jim sanoi kahdesti, ettei missään tapauksessa aikonut nukkua Spockin sängyssä, kun Spock nukkuisi lattialla, ja Spock vastasi ettei aikonut itse asiassa nukkua ollenkaan. Jimin suostutteleminen oli huolestuttavan helppoa. Hän toi Jimille lasin vettä ja Jim joi sen pohjaan saakka. Kahdenkymmenenkolmen minuutin päästä Jim nukahti, ja hän istui tuolilla sängyn vieressä ja katseli miten kapteenin rintakehä nousi ja laski tasaisen hengityksen tahdissa. Hiekan raapima iho näytti melkein yhtä punaiselta kuin hiekka itse.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Minun olisi pitänyt luovuttaa aiemmin”, Jim sanoi, kun evakuointialuksen saapumiseen oli seitsemän päivää.  
  
”On hyvin todennäköistä että kaikki siirtokunnan asukkaat ehditään evakuoida.”  
  
”Tiesin jo ennen kuin lähdin Maasta, että tässä kävisi näin”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi häntä. ”Tiesin mutten suostunut uskomaan sitä.”  
  
”Et usko mahdottomiin tapauksiin”, hän sanoi ja katseli Jimin käsiä, jotka olivat täynnä punertavia naarmuja. Kolme siirtokunnan asukasta oli kadonnut kaksi päivää sitten hiekkamyrskyssä eivätkä he olleet vieläkään löytäneet ruumiita.  
  
”Voisimme kuolla tänne”, Jim sanoi, ”me kaikki. Neljäsataaviisikymmentä ihmistä ja kaikki minun vastuullani.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi näyttää käsiäsi tohtorille”, Spock sanoi. ”Oli äärimmäisen järjetöntä yrittää kaivaa hiekkaa paljain käsin.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole hätää”, Jim sanoi, nosti kätensä kasvojensa eteen ja tuijotti niitä otsa rypyssä. ”Ne ovat vain naarmuja.”  
  
”Vaarannat tarpeettomasti –”  
  
”Spock”, Jim keskeytti hänet, ”voit puhdistaa ne jos haluat.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja painoi sitten suunsa kiinni mutta liian myöhään. Hän oli selvästi viettänyt liian kauan aikaa ihmisten seurassa. Hänen ajatuksensa tuntuivat sumeilta, ja Jim otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja ojensi käsiään hänelle.  
  
”Minun käteni”, Jim sanoi. ”Tuijotit niitä niin huolestuneesti. Oletko varma ettet sittenkin ole lääkäri?”  
  
”Vulkanilla ei ole lääkäreitä vaan parantajia”, hän kuuli sanovansa. Jim painoi vasemman peukalonsa keskelle oikeaa kämmentä ja irvisti sitten.  
  
”Kuulostaa samalta asialta”, Jim sanoi, ja Spockin oli vaikea muistaa mistä he olivat puhuneet.  
  
Jim istuutui hänen sängylleen. Hän otti puhtaan vaatteen ja veti sitten tuolinsa Jimin eteen, ja Jim asetti oikean kätensä hänen vasemman polvensa päälle niin kuin se olisi ollut maailman yksinkertaisin asia. Hän tuijotti Jimin kättä noin kaksi pilkku seitsemän sekuntia ja alkoi sitten puhdistaa punoittavia naarmuja hiekasta niin varovaisesti kuin osasi. Hänen pulssinsa oli kiihtynyt seitsemäntoista prosenttia ja verenkierron aiheuttama humina hänen korvissaan kasvoi tasaisesti kolme pilkku viisi prosenttia kahdessakymmenessä sekunnissa. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Jimin silmiin.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ja jotain valui kapteenin mielestä kosketuksen läpi Spockiin. Se tuntui melkein samalta kuin ne kerrat lapsena, kun äiti oli yllättäen koskenut häntä eikä hän ollut vielä osannut nostaa suojiaan. Jimin mielestä huokuva lämpö vain tuntui epäröivämmältä ja häilyvämmältä ja muutenkin hiukan erilaiselta, melkein kuin Jim olisi pidättänyt samalla henkeään.  
  
”Hiekkaa voi jäädä ihon alle”, hän sanoi ja käänsi Jimin kämmenen toisin päin sylissään. ”Sinun pitäisi ainakin käyttää hanskoja.”  
  
”On niin kuuma”, Jim sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Kun pääsen Maahan niin ensimmäisenä menen kylmään suihkuun.”  
  
”Kuulostaa epämiellyttävältä”, hän sanoi. Jim naurahti ja tämän sormet koukistuivat.  
  
”Ei se ole lainkaan epämiellyttävää”, Jim sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, ”mutta ehkä kylmä suihku tarkoittaa eri asiaa minulle kuin sinulle.”  
  
”Vulkan on aavikkoplaneetta. Me emme käytä vesisuihkuja.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Jim sanoi ja puristi hänen polveaan vapaalla kädellään. Hän yritti olla säpsähtämättä.  
  
”Anteeksipyyntö on tarpeeton. En olettanut, että olisit tietoinen Vulkanin tavanomaisista peseytymistavoista.”  
  
”Haluaisin joskus käydä siellä.”  
  
Hän asetti Jimin oikean käden takaisin tämän syliin ja otti vasemman käden omaansa. Oli täysin epäjohdonmukaista, että Maassa ylipäänsä kokeiltiin ihmisten lähettämistä aavikkoplaneetoille. Jimin iho oli liian pehmeä jatkuvaan kontaktiin hiekan kanssa. Kynsien alle oli jähmettynyt punaista verta ja kämmenselässä naarmut kulkivat vieri vieressä niin että ehjää ihoa oli vaikea erottaa.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”sitten kun pääsemme täältä, aion pyytää pitkän loman. Jos ehdin. Voi olla että he lähettävät minut sellaiselle muutenkin. Ehkä olisi hyvä että viettäisin vähän aikaa jollain muulla planeetalla, niin että media ehtii unohtaa minut.”  
  
”Vulkanin ilmasto ei sovellu sinulle”, Spock sanoi ja kuljetti sormenpäitään Jimin kämmentä pitkin. Jimin sormet värähtivät hänen kosketuksensa alla.  
  
”Tai sinä voisit tulla Maahan”, Jim sanoi. ”Voisimme etsiä jonkun syrjäisen paikan ja kadota vähäksi aikaa.”  
  
Hän nosti katseensa Jimin kasvoihin. Kapteeni tuijotti häntä ja puri alahuultaan, ja kun hän yritti lukea Jimin silmien katsetta, nimetön lämpö huokui tämän sormien kautta hänen mieleensä.  
  
”Kadota?”  
  
”Pelaisimme shakkia”, Jim sanoi, ”ja juttelisimme.”  
  
”Niin kuin täällä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Niin kuin täällä”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili, ”mutta ilman hiekkaa.”  
  
”Vulkanilla rakennukset on suunniteltu niin tiiviiksi, ettei epätoivottua hiekkaa pääse sisään”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Jim sanoi. ”Kunpa olisimme siellä.”  
  
”Ihmisten saattaa olla vaikea tottua vulkanilaiseen ruokaan.”  
  
”Minä syön melkein mitä vain”, Jim sanoi, ”paitsi salaattia.”  
  
”Me olemme kasvissyöjiä.”  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi ja painoi kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle niin että heidän sormensa osuivat toistensa väliin. ”Kyllä se onnistuu. Varsinkin jos saan silloin tällöin synteettisen juustohampurilaisen.”  
  
”Kokkimme saattaa kokea pyyntösi huomattavan epämiellyttävänä.”  
  
”Eihän se käy. En haluaisi olla epämiellyttävä.”  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, koska hänen kurkkunsa tuntui karhealta ja Jimin käsi käsittämättömän pehmeältä, ”tarvitset keskimäärin seitsemän ja puoli tuntia unta yössä toimiaksesi optimaalisesti. Herätykseesi on enää kuusi tuntia ja kaksitoista minuuttia.”  
  
”Totta”, Jim sanoi ja veti kätensä pois. ”Bones on mulkoillut minua jo viikon. En kuulemma lepää tarpeeksi. En kehdannut sanoa etten oikein malta pysytellä omassa huoneessani.”  
  
”Omituista”, hän sanoi, puristi kämmenensä kevyesti nyrkkiin ja avasi sen jälleen.  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Jim sanoi katsellen häntä.  
  
Noin seitsemäntoista minuuttia myöhemmin hän makasi sängyssään ja kuunteli hiekan rahinaa nurkissa ja omaa hengitystään. Sänky tuoksui yhä Jimiltä ja hänen vasemman kyynärpäänsä alla oli lämmin kohta. Hän kuvitteli kuinka Jim istuisi siinä yhä ja hengittäisi rauhallisesti sisään ja ulos, ja Jimin kämmen lepäisi sängyllä aivan Spockin kasvojen vieressä.  
  
Aamulla lisää hiekkaa oli valunut oven ali. Hän työnsi sen huoneiden läpi kadulle saakka ja katsoi sitten haaleanoranssia valoa, joka lepäsi kaupungin yllä. Ihmiset nukkuisivat vielä ainakin tunnin. Tuuli oli lämmintä ja niin kuivaa että häntä alkoi yskittää, ja horisontti peittyi punaiseen pölyyn.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyi. Jim oli juuri voittanut toisen erän shakkia ja hän oli huomauttanut kolmatta kertaa tänä iltana, ettei Jimin missään tapauksessa pitänyt pienentää omia ruoka-annoksiaan. Evakuointialus saapuisi neljän päivän kuluttua. Ruoka ja vesi riittäisivät siihen saakka.  
  
”Kosketustelepatia”, Jim sanoi ja asetteli nappuloita uusiin paikkoihin pelilaudalla näennäisen epäloogisesti. ”Miten se toimii?”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Jim otti valkoisen kuningattaren kämmenelleen ja pyöritteli sitä edestakaisin. ”Haluat tietää, kuinka kosketustelepatia toimii.”  
  
”Olen lukenut siitä”, Jim sanoi ja katseli omia käsiään, ”mutta en ollut koskaan tavannut ketään vulkanilaista. Ennen sinua.”  
  
”Ehkä olet huolissasi siitä, että minä…” hän aloitti ja tajusi sitten, ettei löytänyt lauseelle johdonmukaista loppua.  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, Jim sanoi niin kuin olisi tiennyt mitä hän oli kuvitellut sanovansa. ”Olen vain utelias.”  
  
”Voin vakuuttaa, etten ole koskaan tarkoituksella…”  
  
”Et ole tarkoituksella mitä?” Jim kysyi, kun hän jätti lauseen kesken.  
  
Hän nielaisi.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja ojensi kätensä häntä kohti shakkilaudan yli, kämmenpuolet ylöspäin, valkoinen kuningatar yhä vasemmalla kämmenellä.  
  
Hän tuijotti Jimin käsiä ja sitten kasvoja.  
  
”Jos pitäisit minua käsistä kiinni”, Jim sanoi, ”voisit lukea mitä minä ajattelen.”  
  
”Hyvin epämääräisesti ilmaistuna, kyllä”, Spock sanoi. ”Fyysinen kosketus saattaisi välittää tuntemuksiasi minulle. Mutta luonnollisesti pidän suojat mieleni ympärillä jatkuvasti niin vahvoina, ettei sellaisesta ole vaaraa.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti”, Jim sanoi. ” _Spock._ ”  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyi. Hänen oli vaikea keskittyä, kun Jim työnsi käsiään häntä kohti. Kun hän vilkaisi Jimin kasvoja, hän näki että tämä hymyili niin kuin olisi ollut samaan aikaan huvittunut ja hiukan hermostunut.  
  
”Ota minua kädestä kiinni”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti käsiään.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Kapteeni tuijotti häntä ja sitten hymyili aivan vähän, kun hän suoristi selkänsä ja painoi kämmenensä Jimin vasemman käden ympärille. Jim veti syvään henkeä. Hän kuljetti sormenpäitään Jimin ranteella kunnes tunsi hitaan ihmispulssin ohuen ihon alla. Hänen suojansa horjuivat ja Jimin lämpö häilyi hänen mielessään.  
  
”Tunnetko mitään?” Jim kysyi.  
  
”Ihosi on hyvin pehmeä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ei sitä”, Jim sanoi ja naurahti vähän hengästyneellä äänellä, ”tarkoitin että _tunnetko_ mitään. Minun _mielessäni._ ”  
  
Hän tuijotti Jimiä. Jimin vaaleanruskeat silmät näyttivät samalta kuin Jim tuntui hänen mielessään. Oli käsittämätöntä, täysin mahdotonta, miten ihmiset tulivat toimeen toistensa kanssa, jos he jatkuvasti antoivat ajatusten valua tuolla tavalla silmiinsä.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja silitti peukalollaan hänen kämmensyrjäänsä, ”tarkoitin sitä mitä sanoin siitä kaikesta, Vulkanista, Maasta, siitä mitä me teemme sitten kun tämä kaikki on ohi. Tiedän että se on hullua ja etten tunne sinua juuri lainkaan, mutta aion nähdä sinua vielä sen jälkeenkin kun olemme häipyneet tältä planeetalta. Tunnetko sen?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään.  
  
” _Tunnetko_ sen?” Jim kysyi ja painoi toisen kätensä hänen kämmenensä päälle. Hän ei enää tiennyt kuka piti ketä kädestä kiinni.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
Jim halusi kävellä hänen kanssaan jossain missä olisi vähän viileämpää ja valo olisi kirkasta eikä himmeän oranssia, eikä hiekka olisi punaista, hiekkaa ei olisi ollenkaan, he kävelisivät metsässä jossa jalat uppoaisivat sammaliin. Heidän ei tarvitsisi edes puhua. Ehkä he olisivat hiljaa niin kuin nyt, eikä kukaan huutaisi heidän peräänsä, hiekka ei seuraisi heitä lattialla ja kiipeäisi heidän kengilleen. Mikään ei olisi loppumassa vaan vasta alussa.  
  
Hän asetti Jimin käden varovaisesti takaisin pöydälle. Jim tuijotti omia sormiaan ja sanoi hänelle hyvää yötä, ja hän jäi istumaan shakkipöytänsä luo eikä ollut aivan varma, mitkä olivat olleet Jimin ajatuksia ja mitkä hänen. Hän kuvitteli metsän ja ilman joka oli viileää eikä lainkaan kuivaa, eikä hiekkaa ollut missään, ja kun Jim hymyili hänelle, se lämmitti hänen mielensä sisältä päin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He menettivät vielä yhden kasvihuoneen. Hiekkamyrskyt olivat yltymässä eikä kukaan maantieteilijöistä osannut selittää syytä siihen. Ehkä se oli vain huonoa tuuria. Tai ehkä planeetta halusi eroon heistä, tai niin Jim sanoi hänelle sinä iltana. Jim oli tuonut mukanaan lasipullon, jonka pohjalla oli hiukan viskiä. Tohtori McCoy oli kuulemma sanonut, että kapteeni tarvitsi sitä enemmän kuin hän itse. Spock oli eri mieltä muttei aikonut sanoa mitään, ja sen sijaan hän katseli kuinka Jim istui hänen sängyllään ja joi viskiään ja vaipui hiljaisuuteen joka tuntui painavalta. Lopulta Jimin pää alkoi nuokkua. Hän otti viskipullon ja asetti Jimin makaamaan selälleen sänkyyn. Neljän tunnin ja kuudentoista minuutin päästä hän heräsi siihen, että Jim harppoi pitkin lattiaa ja hiekka kirskui kenkien alla.  
  
Kaksi päivää ennen evakuointialusten saapumista Jim ei palannut kaupunkiin illalla. Spock löysi kapteenin kasvihuone kahdesta. Jim istui puoliksi romahtaneella jakkaralla ja tuijotti tomaattipensasta, joka oli kuivunut.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Luoja”, Jim sanoi hiljaa eikä katsonut häneen. ”Olemme tehneet kaiken väärin.”  
  
”Liioittelet”, hän sanoi, ja Jim hieroi leukaansa punaisen hiekan peittämällä kädellä mutta seurasi häntä takaisin kaupunkiin.  
  
Viimeisenä iltana ennen evakuointia hän odotti, että Jim nousisi hänen sängyltään, toivottaisi hänelle hyvää yötä ja menisi nukkumaan. Jim ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt. He puhuivat synteettisen ruuan rajoitteista, galaksin koosta ja planeettojenvälisistä yhteistyösopimuksista. Jim kertoi hänelle siitä, kuinka pellot Iowassa olivat kuivuneet ja lähteneet tuulen mukaan melkein niin kuin hiekka täällä. Hän kertoi syvästä järkytyksestään, kun äiti oli sanonut toivovansa hänen olevan _onnellinen_ , ja Jim nauroi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei tiennyt miten, mutta jotenkin hiekkaa oli päässyt hänen kenkiinsä. Hän käveli ihmisten ohi, ja he kaikki näyttivät väsyneiltä ja hiukan liian laihoilta eikä kukaan katsonut häntä silmiin. Lopulta hän näki Jimin seisovan evakuointialuksen kapteenin ja tohtori McCoyn välissä. Ensimmäistä kertaa Jimillä oli paita päällään.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi jo ennen kuin hän ehti miesten luokse.  
  
”Mikä on pielessä?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Kaikki”, tohtori McCoy sanoi tavanomaiseen dramaattiseen tapaansa. ”Meidän olisi pitänyt pysyä Maassa.”  
  
”Gary Mitchell on kadonnut”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi häntä leuka pystyssä ja olkapäät työnnettyinä taakse. ”Hänellä oli viime yönä vuoro kasvihuone kuudessa eikä hän ole palannut.”  
  
”Siellä oli hiekkamyrsky aamuyöstä”, McCoy sanoi. ”Jim, anna olla. Jos hän ei päässyt tänne saakka, hän on luultavasti jo kuollut.”  
  
”Minulla on määräys suorittaa evakuointi niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista”, evakuointialuksen kapteeni sanoi.  
  
”Tietenkin”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi suoraan Spockiin. ”Evakuoimme koko siirtokunnan heti. Minä jään tänne etsimään Garyn.”  
  
”Hitto vie, Jim”, McCoy sanoi, ”tuo on älytöntä.”  
  
”Voin vahvistaa tohtorin arvion tilanteesta”, Spock sanoi. Hänen kurkussaan oli hiekkaa.  
  
”En voi jättää ketään tänne yksin”, Jim sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. ”Minun on pakko yrittää löytää hänet.”  
  
”Jim”, McCoy sanoi, ”hän on kuollut.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”sinä lähdet aluksen mukana ja valvot että kaikki menee hyvin.”  
  
”Ei käy”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Tohtori McCoy haukkui heitä molempia idiooteiksi, ja hän huomautti, että se oli epäjohdonmukaista, koska hän itse ainoastaan seurasi kapteenin kieltämättä niin sanotusti älytöntä toimintatapaa. Jim hymyili mutta näytti koko ajan hiukan poissaolevalta. Kahden tunnin ja kuudentoista minuutin päästä kaikki siirtokunnan asukkaat ja vihainen McCoy oli saatu siirrettyä alukseen.  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt lähteä heidän mukanaan”, Jim sanoi, kun he seisoivat kahdestaan keskellä kaupunkia, jonka seiniä pitkin tuuli työnsi hiekkaa.  
  
”Tähtilaivaston rahtialus tulee hakemaan tärkeimmän välineistön neljän päivän kuluttua”, hän sanoi. ”Mahdollisuuteni selvitä siihen saakka ovat noin kolmekymmentäkuusi prosenttia paremmat kuin sinun.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti horisonttia. ”Mennään etsimään Mitchell.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He kävelivät hiekassa neljä tuntia ja kolmekymmentäkaksi minuuttia ennen kuin Jim horjahti ensimmäisen kerran. Spock tarttui kapteenia käsivarresta ja kiskaisi lähemmäs itseään, ja parin sekunnin ajan Jim nojasi häneen. Hän piti kämmenensä ihmisen olkapäällä hieman pitempään kuin olisi ollut välttämätöntä, ja Jim työnsi kaksin käsin hiekkaa sivuun kasvoiltaan ja räpytteli silmiään, mutta tuuli oli taas yltymässä.  
  
”Kuka on Gary Mitchell?” Spock kysyi.  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä ja jatkoi sitten kävelyä.  
  
”Jim”, hän sanoi, ”tohtori McCoy oli oikeassa. Jos hän katosi aamulla hiekkamyrskyyn, hän on luultavasti jo kuollut.”  
  
” _Luultavasti._ ”  
  
”Vaarannat oman turvallisuutesi todennäköisesti turhaan.”  
  
”Tunsin hänet”, Jim sanoi ja tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin. ”Tunsin hänet jo Maassa, ennen kuin hän lähti tänne.”  
  
”Tunsit hänet?”  
  
”Olimme –”, Jim sanoi ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä. Hiekka velloi heidän ympärillään. ”Seurustelimme vähän aikaa. Sitten hän sai komennuksen tänne. Ei se ollut mitään vakavaa.”  
  
”Vakavaa”, Spock toisti.  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä. ”Oletko mustasukkainen?”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja silmään meni hiekkaa. Jim naurahti ja alkoi sitten yskiä. Heidän jalkansa upposivat hiekkaan ja tuuli pyöritti sitä heidän selkäänsä vasten. Koko maailma oli pelkkää punaista valoa.  
  
”Jos pääsemme joskus täältä pois”, Jim sanoi, ”minä vien sinut syömään. Saat valita ravintolan.”  
  
Hän mietti mitä vastaisi, ja silloin he löysivät Gary Mitchellin ruumiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun he olivat haudanneet Gary Mitchellin hiekkaan joka yritti haudata heidät, Spock kääntyi kohti kaupunkia, mutta Jim istui yhä maassa ja katsoi häntä suu puolittain raollaan. Jim näytti väsyneeltä ja järkyttyneeltä, ja hetken Spock toivoi, että olisi tullut tänne yksin. Hän olisi haudannut Gary Mitchellin. Hän olisi suoristanut repeytyneet vaatteet ja laskenut ruumiin hiekan keskelle, eikä Jimin olisi tarvinnut nähdä sitä.  
  
”Kasvihuone on aivan lähellä”, Jim sanoi. ”Levätään ihan vain pari tuntia.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi mennä takaisin.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi. Hän käveli Jimin luo ja ojensi kätensä, ja Jim nousi seisomaan ja nojasi hetken polviinsa.  
  
He kävelivät kasvihuone kuuden luo. Yksi ikkunoista oli särkynyt ja hiekka oli peittänyt sirpaleet, mutta he yrittivät pysytellä poissa siitä kulmasta. Jim söi kolme hieman kuivunutta tomaattia ja istui sitten selkä kastelujärjestelmän puolityhjää säiliötä vasten ja hengitti raskaasti. Heidän ympärillään hiekka kiipesi ylös lasiseiniä pitkin muttei päässyt sisälle.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, kun he olivat olleet hiljaa seitsemän minuuttia. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Jim vilkaisi häntä. ”Mistä?”  
  
”Sinä ja Mitchell”, hän sanoi, ”te olitte… sinä olit…”  
  
Jim hieroi kämmenellään poskeaan. Hän katsoi Jimin kättä ja yritti olla muistelematta miltä se tuntui. ”Sanoit ettette te rakastu.”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sanoit etteivät vulkanilaiset rakastu”, Jim sanoi, huokaisi syvään ja veti sitten paidan päänsä yli ja heitti sen syrjään. ”Täällä on helvetin kuuma. Melkein toivoisin että tänne tuulisi vähän, mutta sitten tietenkin hiekka –”  
  
” _Jim._ ”  
  
Jim puraisi alahuultaan. ”Sinä olet puoliksi ihminen.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Jim kääntyi häntä kohti, työnsi selkänsä lasia vasten ja jalkansa syvemmälle hiekkaan.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ”oletko koskaan…”  
  
”Olenko koskaan ollut rakastunut”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Jim sanoi. ”Ei olisi pitänyt kysyä. Eihän se kuulu minulle.”  
  
”Olin kihloissa.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Se on vulkanilainen tapa”, hän sanoi. Hiekka huojui lasia vasten. Heidän pitäisi ehdottomasti lähteä takaisin kaupunkiin, mutta Jimin otsa oli hiessä ja silmät liikkuivat edestakaisin Spockin kasvoilla niin kuin eivät olisi jaksaneet päättää, mitä katsoisivat. ”Vanhemmat päättävät lapselle sopivan puolison ja mielet yhdistetään, jotta oikean ajan koittaessa puolisot löytävät toistensa luo.”  
  
”Joku odottaa sinua jossakin”, Jim sanoi ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ei enää”, hän sanoi. ”Minun aikani koitti jo. T’Pring valitsi haasteen.”  
  
Jim suoristi selkänsä ja nojasi hiukan lähemmäs häntä. ”Haasteen?”  
  
”Se oli hänen oikeutensa. Hän nimitti minulle haastajan, joka minun piti voittaa ennen kuin hän suostuisi häämenoihin.”  
  
Jim tuijotti häntä. Hän käänsi katseensa tomaatteihin.  
  
”Kuulostaa –”  
  
”En muista siitä juuri mitään”, Spock sanoi, vaikka varmasti nyt olisi ollut järkevä hetki lopettaa puhuminen. Punainen tomu nousi kaikkialla heidän ympärillään. ”Haasteet otellaan perinteisillä aseilla. Kuulin myöhemmin että olin kuristanut hänet.”  
  
Jim nousi seisomaan. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Se on vulkanilainen… salaisuus. _Pon farr._ Noin seitsemän vuoden välein meidän pitää palata puolisomme luo. Mutta siihen liittyy… eräänlainen kuume. Emme voi muuta kuin… kuin tehdä niin kuin…”  
  
” _Spock_ ”, Jim sanoi ja otti askeleen häntä kohti.  
  
”T’Pring valitsi haasteen”, hän sanoi ja katsoi käsiään, ”minä voitin ja valitsin eron. En ole nähnyt häntä neljään vuoteen.”  
  
”Helvetti”, Jim sanoi ja istuutui hänen viereensä. ”En osannut edes kuvitella.”  
  
”Emme puhu siitä”, hän sanoi. ”Koskaan. Kenellekään.”  
  
Jim naurahti ja pyyhki sitten paidallaan kasvojaan.  
  
”Myrsky nousee”, Spock sanoi. ”Emme pääse enää kaupunkiin.”  
  
”Ei siellä ole enää mitään”, Jim sanoi. Hän aisti Jimin vartalon lämmön vieressään ja haistoi Jimin tuoksun. ”Odotetaan täällä että myrsky menee ohi ja palataan sitten. Emme voi muutakaan.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Kasvihuoneen lasiseinät natisivat. Taivas oli muuttunut punaiseksi jopa heidän yläpuolellaan.  
  
”Spock?” Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Olen iloinen että kerroit minulle.”  
  
”Sinä kysyit.”  
  
”Niin kysyin. Olen silti iloinen.”  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi levätä hiukan. Kävelimme pitkän matkan.”  
  
”Taidan tosiaan sulkea silmäni pariksi minuutiksi”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Jim nukkui kolme tuntia. Spock istui miehen vieressä ja katseli tämän kasvoja, ja lasin takana myrsky kasvoi eikä laantunut.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Näyttää siltä kuin maailma olisi loppumassa”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Spock kääntyi kohti miestä, joka istui taas hiekassa selkä painettuna lasiseinää vasten. He olivat olleet kasvihuoneessa nyt neljätoista tuntia ja viisikymmentäkaksi minuuttia. Kerran Spock oli yrittänyt avata oven, mutta tuuli oli työntänyt hiekkaa hänen silmiinsä ja korviinsa, sisään paitojen hihoista, sieraimiin ja suuhun. Hän oli työntänyt oven takaisin kiinni ja yskinyt vähän aikaa, ja Jim oli katsonut häntä ja pudistellut hitaasti päätään.  
  
Nyt hän katsoi ympärilleen. Punainen tomu velloi seiniä vasten ja pyöri heidän yläpuolellaan ja katosi sitten hämärään, sinne minne kasvihuoneen himmeä sininen valo ei ulottunut. Se tosiaan näytti niin sanotusti aavemaiselta. Jim kuitenkin liioitteli.  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Spock sanoi. ”Näkökenttämme vain on erityisen kapea, mikä johtuu tuulen mukanaan kuljettamasta hiekasta, vuorokaudenajasta ja kasvihuoneen valaistuksen tehosta.”  
  
”Täällä ei ole öisin yhtä pimeää kuin Maassa”, Jim sanoi, ”mutta nyt tuntuu siltä kuin kaikki muu olisi kadonnut.”  
  
”Materia ei voi hävitä olemattomiin.”  
  
”En minä –”, Jim aloitti, sulki sitten suunsa ja hymyili aivan vähän. ”Oliko tuo vitsi?”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Spock sanoi. ”Se oli fysikaalinen tosiseikka.”  
  
”Se oli siis vitsi.”  
  
”Vulkanilaiset eivät vitsaile”, hän sanoi, ja Jim naurahti. Jimin nauru kuulosti kuivalta ja hätäiseltä, ja ulkona tuulenpuuska raapi hiekkaa lasia vasten.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Jim kysyi.  
  
”Etsin jotain hyödyllistä”, hän sanoi. He olivat jo kantaneet kolme vesisäiliötä siihen nurkkaan, joka oli kauimpana rikkoutuneesta ikkunasta. Spock oli kaivanut neljännen säiliön hiekasta ja Jim oli yrittänyt auttaa häntä, mutta hän oli huomauttanut, että ihmisen iho oli huomattavasti pehmeämpi kuin hänen ja lasinsirpaleiden mahdollisesti aiheuttamat vahingot olisivat siis vakavampia. Hän oli joutunut toteamaan asian kolmesti, ennen kuin Jim oli suostunut pysyttelemään kauempana.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi omituisen hitaalla äänellä, ”tule tänne.”  
  
”On tilastollisesti epätodennäköistä, että myrskyn kesto ylittäisi planeetan vuorokauden”, Spock sanoi. Hän oli kaivannut suurimman osan hiekkaa pois lasinsirpaleiden päältä ja löytänyt murskaantuneita tomaatteja ja puolikkaan rikkinäistä aurinkopaneelia. ”Mutta koska emme voi välittömästi palata kaupunkiin, on tärkeää, että olemme mahdollisimman hyvin tietoisia tämänhetkisistä olosuhteistamme.”  
  
”Meillä on muutama tomaatti”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti sitä kasvihuoneen reunaa, jossa rivi pensaita oli vielä osittain elossa, ”vähän vettä ja loputtomasti hiekkaa. Spock, olen pahoillani.”  
  
Hän suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi kohti Jimiä. ”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt jäädä tänne”, Jim sanoi, ”eikä varsinkaan olisi pitänyt antaa sinun jäädä.”  
  
”Selviydyn vallitsevissa olosuhteissa huomattavasti pidempään kuin sinä”, Spock sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti etäiseltä ja tyhjältä.  
  
Jim nauroi ohutta naurua. ”Se lohduttaa enemmän kuin varmaan edes tajuat. Tule tänne ja istu alas. Sitten kun myrsky loppuu, me kävelemme takaisin kaupunkiin. Ja siihen saakka emme voi tehdä muuta kuin syödä tomaatteja.”  
  
”Meidän täytyy säännöstellä –”  
  
”Tiedän”, Jim sanoi ja ojensi kätensä häntä kohti. Hän tuijotti Jimin kättä ja yritti keskittyä, mutta tavallaan Jim oli oikeassa. He voisivat vain syödä tomaatteja ja odottaa myrskyn loppumista. Sitä paitsi Jim näytti väsyneeltä mutta piteli yhä kättään ilmassa ja puri alahuultaan niin kuin olisi yrittänyt kertoa, ettei hievahtaisi ennen kuin Spock tekisi jotain.  
  
Hän käveli Jimin luokse. Hänen lihaksiaan särki ja suu tuntui epämiellyttävän kuivalta, ja ehkä hän antoi sen näkyä kasvoillaan, koska Jim huokaisi äänekkäästi ja kallisti päätään.  
  
”Me olemme molemmat väsyneitä”, Jim sanoi. ”Nukutaan vähän.”  
  
Hän istuutui Jimin viereen hiekalle ja Jim pudotti kätensä alas. Vaikutti siltä että hän oli tosiaan hiukan väsynyt. Hänen pulssinsa oli epämiellyttävän korkea ja hänen raajansa tuntuivat tavanomaista raskaammilta.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Jim mutisi ja painoi kämmenen hänen polvelleen ilmeisesti ottaakseen siitä tukea. Hänen suojansa horjuivat mutta hän oli liian väsynyt vahvistamaan niitä. Jimin pelko valui hänen mieleensä ja hän painoi kämmenensä Jimin käsivarren päälle ennen kuin ehti tajuta mitä oli tekemässä. ”Sitten kun pääsemme pois täältä”, Jim sanoi katsomatta häneen, mutta hän tunsi miten Jimin mieli nojasi kohti häntä, ”en halua enää ikinä nähdä hiekkaa.”  
  
He asettuivat makaamaan hiekkaan. Tuuli löi lasiseiniin niin kovaa ettei hän kuullut Jimin hengitystä, joten hän siirtyi hiukan lähemmäksi. Jim vilkaisi häntä ja sanoi että pyöri toisinaan unissaan, ja hän sanoi ettei pitänyt sitä kovin huolestuttavana, ja Jim sanoi, ettei ollut nukkunut kenenkään vieressä ainakaan vuoteen. Hän ei tiennyt mitä siihen olisi pitänyt sanoa, joten hän kääntyi selälleen ja tuijotti kattoa jonka yli punainen tomu vyöryi. Jim vaikutti tarkkailevan häntä vähän aikaa, mutta sitten miehen hengitys muuttui raskaammaksi ja tasaisemmaksi.  
  
Aamulla tuuli oli laantunut hiukan, hiekka oli kurottanut puoleen väliin Spockin rintakehää, ja Jim makasi hänen vieressään silmät kiinni ja suu raollaan, kasvot noin kahdeksan pilkku kahden senttimetrin päässä hänestä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Meidän pitäisi pelata jotain”, Jim sanoi seuraavana iltana. He olivat yrittäneet palata takaisin kaupunkiin, mutta hiekka oli upottanut niin että he olivat valuneet siihen lantioitaan myöten, ja sitä paitsi tuuli oli ollut taas nousemassa. He olivat kääntyneet takaisin kahdeksankymmenenkolmen metrin jälkeen.  
  
”Epäloogista”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kerro minulle T’Pringistä”, Jim sanoi ja raapi otsaansa. ”Olitko rakastunut häneen?”  
  
”En suinkaan.”  
  
”Piditkö hänestä?”  
  
”Koin loogista ihailua hänen johdonmukaista ajatteluaan kohtaan.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Jim sanoi vakavalla äänellä. Hän vilkaisi Jimiä, joka hymyili hänelle toisella suupielellä. ”En tietenkään ymmärrä. Mutta olisit mennyt hänen kanssaan naimisiin jos hän ei olisi… haastanut sinua, eikö niin?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi. ”Se olisi ollut loogista.”  
  
”Mutta et ollut rakastunut häneen.”  
  
Hän hengitti syvään sisään ja ulos. Jim ei vaikuttanut odottavan vastausta. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja tunsi kuinka Jim liikahti hänen vierellään. Hän ei ollut meditoinut kahteen vuorokauteen ja Jim oli jatkuvasti hänen lähellään. Ei ollut lainkaan omituista, että hänen keskittymiskykynsä oli keskimääräistä huonompi ja että hän vaikutti jatkuvasti aistivan Jimin liikkeet ja toisinaan myös mielialat, vaikka ne vaihtuivatkin nopeasti ja toisinaan vaikuttivat sekoittuvan toisiinsa. Hän yritti kuvitella millainen Jim olisi jossain muualla, kaukana täältä. Jim olisi päättäväinen ja itsepäinen ja kuitenkin lempeä. Ja Jim nauraisi paljon, paljon enemmän kuin täällä, eikä nauru kuulostaisi kuivalta ja loppuisi yskimiseen.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja kosketti hänen käsivarttaan.  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Jim piteli kättään ilmassa hänen vieressään kämmenpuoli ylöspäin. Jimin sormet tärisivät niin vähän, että ellei hän olisi tuijottanut, hän ei olisi huomannut sitä lainkaan. Noin kuusi tuntia ja neljäkymmentä minuuttia aiemmin Jim oli saanut lasinsirpaleesta haavan käteensä, ja ohut jana punaista verta oli jähmettynyt kämmenelle.  
  
Hän asetti sormenpäänsä Jimin sormenpäitä vasten ja mies huokaisi syvään.  
  
”En suosittelisi tätä”, hän sanoi. ”Olen hiukan väsynyt enkä välttämättä pysty torjumaan ajatuksiasi.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Jim sanoi, pujotti sormensa hänen sormiensa väliin ja puristi kevyesti hänen kättään. ”Sitten kun pääsemme täältä, menen kylpyyn niin kuin vanhoissa elokuvissa ja pyydän tietokonetta säätämään veden niin että se on hiukan liian kylmää. Ja sitten vain lojun siellä.”  
  
”Kuulostaa epämiellyttävältä”, hän sanoi. Jimin sormenpäät liikkuivat hänen kämmenselällään ja peukalo silitti hänen rannettaan.  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Jim sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja liikahti lähemmäs häntä, ja hän tiesi että Jim olisi halunnut tulla vielä hiukan lähemmäksi, ja sitten vielä hiukan, niin että heidän olkapäänsä olisivat nojanneet toisiinsa, ja heidän jalkansa, ja ehkä myös heidän lantionsa, kenties Spock hämmentyisi siitä mutta heillä olisi aikaa totutella, he olisivat kahdestaan täällä maailman loppuun saakka. Spock aikoi sanoa, ettei maailma loppuisi luultavasti vielä moneen miljardiin vuoteen ja mahdollisesti ei koskaan, mutta Jimin ajatukset olivat jo liukuneet siihen, miten he istuisivat vierekkäin kuistilla ja meri pyyhkisi tasaisella rytmillä kallioihin, ja lokit huutaisivat, ja ilma tuoksuisi suolalta ja ehkä männyiltä, varmasti jossakin oli vielä mäntyjä.  
  
”Jim?”  
  
”Sitten kun pääsemme pois täältä”, Jim sanoi, ”sitten etsimme jonkun paikan. Jonkun hyvän. Sellaisen missä on vettä ja puita.”  
  
”Meren rannalla”, Spock sanoi ja tunsi yllätyksen Jimin mielessä, ja sitten sen kuinka Jim vetäytyi hiukan kauemmas vaikka puristi samalla hänen kättään. Noin yhdeksän sekunnin päästä Jim veti äänettömästi henkeä kuin olisi antanut periksi.  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä. ”Ajattelen varmaan jotain vanhaa elokuvaa. En edes tiedä onko sellaisia paikkoja enää. Mutta ehkä me löytäisimme sellaisen. Ja ympärillä olisi vain metsää ja vettä eikä missään hiekkaa. Aina kun lähtisi ulos niin jalat uppoaisivat sammaleeseen. Ja olisi laituri joka katoaisi aamuisin usvaan, ja voisimme mennä uimaan.”  
  
”En osaa uida”, Spock sanoi. Jimin mielessä he seisoivat molemmat vedessä ja aallot nousivat pitkin heidän kylkiään mutta vesi ei ollut liian kylmää, ja sitten ajatus liukui äkkiä pois, kun Jim tajusi mitä hän oli sanonut.  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”Vulkanilla ei ole juurikaan vesistöjä.”  
  
”Minä voin opettaa”, Jim sanoi, hän oli nähnyt televisiosta miten se tehtiin, ensin piti opetella kellumaan -  
  
”Et pysty kannattelemaan minua”, Spock sanoi, kun Jimin mielessä hän yritti kellua vatsallaan veden päällä ja Jimin kädet tukivat häntä rinnan ja reisien alta. ”Olen aivan liian painava.”  
  
”Mutta olet vedessä”, Jim sanoi ja naurahti sitten ääneen. ”Spock, me istumme täällä romahtaneessa kasvihuoneessa keskellä hiekkaa ja juttelemme siitä, miten minä opetan sinua uimaan.”  
  
”Totta.”  
  
”Tämä on hullua”, Jim sanoi ja veti hänen kämmenensä oikean reitensä päälle. Jimin jalan lihakset tärisivät hiukan ja hän aikoi ehdottaa sopivamman asennon etsimistä, mutta silloin Jim puristi hänen kättään. ”Miten se toimii? Pystytkö sinä _näkemään_ mitä minä ajattelen?”  
  
”En suinkaan”, hän sanoi, ja Jimin ajatuksissa hän oli muuttunut niin raskaaksi ettei Jim enää pystynytkään kannattelemaan häntä veden päällä, ja niinpä Jim veti hänet lähemmäksi, ja hän tuoksui suolalta, suolalta ja joltain muulta, ja hän katsoi takaisin Jimiin ja nosti toista kulmakarvaansa, mutta hänen hiuksensa olivat märät ja sekaisin ja vesi kiilsi paljailla olkapäillä ja Jim vain nauroi.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja yritti keskittyä. Hän oli tosiaan laiminlyönyt meditoimisen liian pitkäksi aikaa. ”Ne ovat vain välähdyksiä”, hän sanoi ja Jim katsoi häntä tarkkaavaisesti, ”enemmänkin tunnelmia ja kuviteltuja aistimuksia kuin varsinaisia kuvia.”  
  
”Sinä et siis tiedä mitä minä ajattelen nyt”, Jim sanoi ja ajatteli sitä, kuinka painaisi sormenpäänsä Spockin niskaan.  
  
Hän nielaisi.  
  
Jimin ajatukset sumentuivat sekavaksi yhdistelmäksi hämmennystä ja katumusta. Jim yritti irrottaa otteensa hänen kädestään mutta hän tarttui Jimiä ranteesta.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, ja hiekka rahisi miehen jalkojen alla. Meri oli kadonnut mutta ajatus Jimin sormista viipyi yhä.  
  
”Meidän täytyy levätä”, hän sanoi.  
  
Jim hengitti ulos ja sisään, ja hän katsoi kuinka pienet lihakset Jimin suun ympärillä vaikuttivat miettivän, pitäisikö hymyillä vai ei. Hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tajunnut, miksi hymyilemisen katsominen oli ihmisistä esteettisesti miellyttävää. Kenties Jim hymyili eri tavalla kuin toiset. Ehkä sen takia häneltä kesti kuusi pilkku kaksi sekuntia huomata, että hän tuijotti yhä Jimin suuta.  
  
”Emmehän me tee mitään muuta kuin lepäämme”, Jim sanoi hiukan käheällä äänellä.  
  
”Tarvitset vettä”, hän sanoi ja yritti ojentautua kohti lähintä säiliötä, mutta Jim piti yhä kiinni hänen kädestään.  
  
”Myöhemmin. Säästetään sitä.”  
  
”En aio antaa sinun kärsiä nestehukasta.”  
  
”En minäkään sinun”, Jim sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään, ja Jimin ajatukset viipyivät hänen sisällään lämpiminä mutta hiukan surullisina, melkein kuin Jim olisi jo luovuttanut. ”Mutta emme välttämättä voi tehdä sille juuri mitään.”  
  
”Loogisesti ajateltuna”, hän sanoi, ”kaikki on yhä mahdollista.”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi, ja Jimin mielessä he kaksi istuivat tässä, kun hiekka kiipesi kasvihuoneen seinien yli ja vyöryi heidän ylitseen melkein niin kuin kaatosade.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän muistutti lukuisia kertoja Jimiä siitä, ettei tämä uskonut mahdottomiin tilanteisiin. Jim alkoi väistellä hänen katsettaan. Neljäntenä päivänä hiekkamyrskyt olivat jo laantuneet mutta he eivät keskustelleet siitä, pitäisikö heidän palata kaupunkiin. Jim nojasi lasiseinään ja työnsi otsalle liimautuvia hiuksia syrjään, ja Spock laski, että yhdeksänkymmenenneljän prosentin todennäköisyydellä Jim ei kykenisi enää kävelemään kaupunkiin saakka. Hän itse pystyisi tämänhetkisessä tilassaan kantamaan Jimiä noin kaksikymmentäneljä metriä. Hän yritti saada Jimiä juomaan vähän lisää vettä, ja Jim puristi suunsa kiinni ja painoi kämmenensä hänen polvensa päälle.  
  
Viidentenä päivänä Jim koetti nousta istumaan, irvisti ja liukui sitten vasen kyynärpää edellä takaisin hiekkaan. Spock istuutui miehen vierelle. Edellisenä yönä ei ollut juurikaan tuullut ja siksi ilmassa oli epätavallisen vähän hiekkaa. Taivas näytti haalean oranssilta, ja lähimmän tähden valo lämmitti lasiseiniä ja sekoittui kasvihuoneen sinisiin lamppuihin. Jimin iho oli nihkeän hien peitossa.  
  
Kuudentena päivänä Jim käski hänen lähteä kaupunkiin yksin, mutta miehen ääni oli niin käheä että sanoista oli vaikea saada selvää. Hän kaatoi hiukan vettä Jimin suuhun ja se valui kapeana norona Jimin leukaa pitkin. Jimin vaaleanruskeat silmät tuijottivat häntä ja hän mietti raivostuttavan hajamielisesti, kuinka ihmeellistä oli että niin monta erilaista tunnetta mahtui yhteen katseeseen. Sitten hän asettui makaamaan hiekkaan Jimin viereen ja painoi kämmenensä Jimin käden päälle.  
  
”He saattavat yhä tulla hakemaan meidät”, hän sanoi. ”Se on mahdollista.”  
  
Jim ajatteli sitä kuinka he olisivat jossain muualla, kaukana täältä, jossain missä ilma tuoksuisi havuilta ja mereltä, ja aaltojen ääni seuraisi heitä kaikkialle, ja ehkä he nukkuisivat huoneessa jonka ikkuna avautuisi merelle, ja lakanat olisivat valkoiset ja hiukan karheat mutta eivät samalla tavalla kuin hiekka, missään ei olisi hiekkaa, sängynjalat narisisivat, jossain laulaisi lintu, ja kaikki olisi hyvin.


End file.
